Lockwood and Lucy and George, Oh My!
by erinmaryan4
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the Lockwood and Co series. A lot of Locklyle!
1. Nightmare

Hello! This story will be a collection of one shots that will mostly involve Lockwood and Lucy. I will also write some stories about George and maybe his relationship with Flo. This is the first story I've even written so please try to ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you guys have any requests or prompt ideas feel free in leave them in the comments as well as any advice or comments you have relating to the story. I hope you enjoy the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thank you!

Disclaimer:

Lockwood and Co belongs to Jonathan Stroud as well as the characters in this story.

Nightmare

I shot up from my bed breathing heavily and disoriented. My pajamas were sticking to my skin as I was drenched in sweat.

I took in my surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe in my room at Portland Row.

I looked over at my clock and it read 5:41 am. We had just gotten back from a job about 3 hours ago and we all went straight to bed. It was a difficult case that involved a ruthless fetch.

However, my nightmare was not related to the events of the past night. It was about the traumatic trip that Lockwood and I had taken to the other side.

We had both tried our best to forget about it. It was easy in the day when we had many distractions to make us forget about it. It only really affected me at night, when I was lying in bed with only my endless thoughts to keep me company.

I thought I was finally getting over that experience, but over the past week it has plagued my dreams.

I've been more tired lately and nothing really seemed to get me out of my slump. Lockwood, of course, had noticed and had brought it up a few times being the concerned boss he is. I just gave him a lame excuse that I was just tired from all of the late nights we've been having.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down and go back to sleep, I gave up.

I quietly opened my door and walked down to the kitchen. I made myself tea and opened the back door, letting the cool summer air embrace me.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on the back patio. Most people wouldn't dare go outside at night, but I'm not most people. I felt safe where I was underneath the ghost lamps.

I sighed and took a sip of my tea. I wondered what Lockwood was doing right now. Was he asleep or was he also awoken rudely by an unwelcome nightmare? He seemed to be getting over our journey to the other side a lot more quickly than me.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind me making me jump a little, "It's kind of early for breakfast, don't you think?" Lockwood asked.

I turned my head towards him and gave him my best smile. "Well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm and in this case it's being able to get some food before George devours it all," I joke.

Lockwood sits down next to me and studies my face. I felt so comfortable in his presence. We've been so close lately and I feel like I can tell him anything.

"You know Luce, you are great at a lot of things," he comments. "But lying is not one of them."

I open my mouth to reply but I am at a loss for words. I want to tell him about my nightmares, I really do, but it's embarrassing. I do a lot of dangerous and scary stuff, it's my job and none of that ever keeps me up at night. I just feel so weak whenever I have a nightmare. But for some reason, I just want to let my guard down and talk about it with someone and Lockwood is that person.

"I had a bad dream," I confess ashamed. I blink back tears as I remember the details from it.

"About?" He asks, urging me on. He lightly touches my face and makes me face him. He searches my eyes as if maybe the answer is in them.

"The other side," I barely whisper. I wonder if he caught it. If I hadn't said it, I wasn't sure I would've even heard it.

"Ah," he nods understandably. "I wouldn't exactly give it 5 stars either."

He says it as I joke but for some reason I just don't have the energy to laugh.

"I just feel so weak," I say as I close my eyes and lean my head on Lockwood's shoulder. I feel him lace his fingers in mine.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean look at you. You seem to be dealing with it fine. You're not having nightmares all the time or having trouble sleeping-"

"You really believe that Luce?" He interrupts. "I still have nightmares every night. I dream that I don't get to you soon enough. That I hadn't noticed that you were gone and by the time I do it's too late. To late to tell you that I love you or how much you mean to me. And then I wake up wanting to tell you all that but then I'm also terrified that you don't feel the same way."

I sat there speechless. Lockwood loves me? I knew we were close but I never even noticed. God, even the Skull noticed.

I knew I liked Lockwood. I really liked him. And this was my chance to tell him how I really felt as well. But I didn't think I needed words to tell him.

I cupped his cheek and brought his lips towards mine until they touched. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and he used his other hand to cup my face.

When we pulled apart, he looked me in the eyes and said the most comforting thing he could ever say.

"You don't need to worry about any more nightmares, Luce. I'll be there to protect you, in life and even in your dreams." He then drew me in for another kiss.

That's how Holly and George found us when they walked in for breakfast.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Hey Guys! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter for at least another month since it's Christmas related. However, I realized that it is exactly two months till Christmas today, so I just decided to post it! Please leave any suggestions or ideas you may have. I really want to get the readers involved too, so if you have anything you would like to see, please let me know!

Disclaimer: Lockwood and Co belongs to Jonathan Stroud as well as the characters in this story.

Baby It's Cold Outside

It was a freezing Saturday afternoon at 35 Portland Row. Heavy white snow was covering the ground, making it almost impossible to go outside unless you were wearing knee high boots.

I was currently washing the dishes while listening to the Christmas radio. It was my turn to do chores and my colleagues were off doing their own things. Somewhere between washing Lockwood's plate and George's spoon I had started to sing along to the song that was playing.

I'm not normally the kind of person to sing, but something about Christmas really gets me in the mood.

I never really had a good experience with Christmas as a child. My sisters and I didn't get normally get gifts and Christmas was usually spent with us doing chores. That whole experience really gave Christmas a bad connotation. That was, until last year.

My first Christmas at Portland Row was one for the books. Decorating the house, opening presents, and just being with my best friends was the best way to spend the holiday. Even though it ended with us losing power and heat after Lockwood and George had a competition over who could hang the most Christmas lights. But that's a different story.

" _I really can't stay_ ," I sang as I cleaned the lasagna stain off of the plate I was holding in my hand.

" _I've got to go away_ ," I continued.

" _ **But baby it's cold outside**_ ," a voice sang from behind me.

I turned around quickly and almost dropped the plate I was holding. I felt myself blush with embarrassment as I locked eyes with Lockwood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was singing out loud," I finally spit out.

"Sure, you didn't," he replied with an amused tone. He then proceeded to walk over to the radio and turned the volume up.

" **Been hoping that you'd drop in** ," Lockwood continued.

For some reason I didn't care that I had a terrible singing voice. I just wanted to keep singing. Lockwood had that power over me. So I sang with him.

" _So very nice_ "

" **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice** ," Lockwood sang softly taking my hands in his. I hoped that he couldn't feel them shaking.

" _My mother will start to worry_ "

" **Beautiful what's your hurry?** " I felt myself blush after that line.

" _So really I'd better scurry_ "

" **Beautiful please don't hurry** "

There was something so magical about what was happening in that moment. I knew I had feelings for him, but every time I tried to tell him how I felt, I would get cold feet.

" _I wish I knew how_ "

" **Your eyes are like starlight now** ," Lockwood lifted his hand to move hair out of my eyes. He tucked it gently behind my ear.

" _To break this spell_." The way Lockwood was staring into my eyes made it feel like he actually had me under a spell. I wasn't sure if I liked the feeling or not.

" **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell** "

" _I ought to say, no, no, no sir_ "

" **Mind if I move in closer**?" Lockwood sang as he began to close up the distance between us. We were very close to touching.

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ "

" **What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?** "

" _I really can't stay_ "

" **Oh baby don't hold out** "

" _But baby, it's cold outside_ ," I finished softly.

Time seemed to stop as I looked up at Lockwood. We've gotten a lot closer lately and I wanted to get even closer.

It seemed as Lockwood had read my mind because he then leaned forward, lifted up my chin, and collided his lips with mine.

I always dreamed of what it would be like to kiss Lockwood. Would it be sweet and romantic? Would it be awkward and ruin our friendship? It was neither of those.

It was as if we were meant to be together all along. He was the piece that I had been missing all my life.

When we pulled apart I locked up at Lockwood apprehensively. Did he even enjoy it? Did he regret it?

All of my fears went away when I looked up and saw a huge smile plastered on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when we were rudely interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from the doorway.

George was standing there with an amused smile on his round face.

Lockwood and I quickly pulled apart, embarrassed that we had an audience.

"That was great guys! A little pitchy, but nothing a few voice lessons can't fix," George commented as he made his way towards the pantry. "Now, what happened to all of the cake? There was plenty left this morning!"

I just laughed and turned back to look at Lockwood, but he was already looking at me with a smile still on his face.


	3. All My Fault

Hey guys! So I've decided that I'm going to try and post every Saturday and Wednesday. That way, you'll get two chapters each week.

I hope you enjoy this one shot and please leave any suggestions that you may have.

Disclaimer: Lockwood and Co belongs to Jonathan Stroud as well as the characters in this story.

All My Fault

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Lucy! Behind you!" My colleague, Holly, yelled. We've been on much better terms since I rejoined Lockwood and Co.

I spun around and came face to face with the type two apparition that we were facing. I quickly drew my rapier from my belt and slashed through my attacker. It was gone for the moment.

We were given this job by a young woman who was named Adeline Kingfisher. She called on us after she began getting many complaints from her staff. She was getting reports of people hearing screaming during the night and one person even claimed that they saw a ghost like figure in their room one night.

After much debating, it was decided that we would take the job. It was a slow work week and we needed the money.

However, Lockwood had other errands to run, so he trusted George, Holly, Kipps, and I to take on the task.

We were doing pretty well if I might say so myself. We've almost contained the source and at this rate, we would be out of here in no time.

With Kipps watching my back, I made my way towards the source. I was trying to ignore the screaming in my head as I reached for the source.

It was a necklace with a ruby embedded in it. As soon as I touched it, I was suddenly taken back by the strong emotions it was giving me, causing my head to feel like it was going to explode.

I quickly sealed the source and collapsed tiredly against the wall. At least that's all over with.

George offered me his hand and I used it to push myself up.

"Well done Lucy!" George exclaimed and handed me a piece of chocolate. "And to think that Lockwood didn't trust us to do this without his help," he added and rolled his eyes.

"He actually did trust us," Holly argued. "That's why we're here."

"I was trying to make a point!"

"And I was just saying a fact!

"Enough! Both of you!" Kipps butted in. "I didn't come here to listen to two immature kids argue about nothing!"

None of us said anything after that. We weren't mad at each other, we were just worn out from the case.

Then it happened.

When you train for this job, one of the number one rules you learn is that you never let your guard down ever. But in our case, we had just assumed that we finished the job. And that brings me to rule number two: never assume.

It only took a split second. I didn't even hear George's warning or Holly's gasp. I didn't see Kipps instinctively reach for his rapier. All I could see was a blur and then my world going black.

Lockwood's POV

As I reached 35 Portland Row, I noticed that all of the lights were still on. The other members of Lockwood and Co had probably just gotten back from the job involving the type two ghost.

I was hesitant at first, wondering if it was a good idea to send them off on their own. I would've joined them of course, but I had to take care of some business with Barnes.

I also knew that it was time to trust them. They've proven to me over and over again that they were capable of doing a simple case on their own. So, I let them go, after they swore to me that they would all be careful.

As I opened the door and walked into my house, I could already tell that something was wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet.

I walked into the kitchen and saw three out of four of my friends. They were all just sitting there with grim looks on their faces.

And then I noticed who was missing. _Lucy_.

"What happened? Where's Lucy?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice calm and steady. I already knew that whatever it was that they are going to tell me, it wasn't going to be good.

"Lockwood, listen. There was an incident," George said hesitantly. "There was two ghosts. Our client forgot to mention that and it took us by surprise," he explained.

"And Lucy?" I barely whispered.

"She was standing in front of the staircase railing. The ghost threw her over it before we could react."

I just stood there frozen. Lucy, _my Lucy,_ was hurt.

I should've been there. If I was there, it wouldn't of happened. I was sure of it.

"You should've been more careful! All of you! You're all well trained agents and you made a simple mistake that shouldn't of happened!" I yelled ignoring all of the hurt looks on their faces.

"Lockwood! You're overreacting!" George cried. "It would've happened even if you were there, so don't be blaming us! If you want to blame someone blame yourself!

"You're wrong!" I replied coldly. "Where's Lucy now?"

"She was taken to the hospital. We weren't allowed to go with her. Trust me, we tried," Holly replied sadly.

I knew I hurt their feelings. Suddenly, I felt a wave of regret rush through me. They were right. It wasn't their fault. I was just so upset and worried about Lucy that I'd taken it all out on them.

"Listen I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean what I said," I said truthfully. "I'm going to go check on Lucy. I'll call when I hear something."

I walked out of the room and grabbed my coat. My hands were shaking as I buttoned up my coat.

Lucy was fine. I felt like if I kept telling myself that, then it would be true.

I've always fancied Lucy. She was braver than anyone I've met and softer than anyone ever realized. She didn't deserve all of the horrible things this world has thrown at her.

I was falling for her. Hard. And I might never have the chance to tell her.

 _No_. I can't think like that. My biggest regret was not being there for Jessica, but I wasn't going to repeat that with Lucy. She was going to be fine, I just knew it.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping. My head was pounding and my back was aching. _What happened?_

Then it all came back to me. The memory of me being flung across the room by an unexpected ghost.

I ignored the pain and focused on the hand that I just realized was entwined with mine. I knew it had to be Lockwood. It certainly wouldn't be George and Holly had probably already gone home.

I knew I should've opened my eyes right away, but I wanted to see what he would do when he thought I was unconscious.

"Luce I'm so sorry," he whispered as he fixed a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face.

"I should've been there to protect you. I should've researched more before I sent you guys off."

Did he really blame himself for what happened? Of course he did, he's Lockwood after all.

"You know, I'm not the kind of person to express my feelings, you know that. But I need to say it even though you probably won't hear it."

Now things were getting interesting, I thought.

"I love you, Luce. I started liking you after the events at Combe Carey Hall, but I realized that I loved you after you left the company," Lockwood confessed.

Wait, did Lockwood just say he loved me?

"Those few months were horrible. I had no one to talk to on my bad days, no one to laugh with when George did something stupid. And then you agreed to work with us again. I knew it was only temporary, but during those few days when you were back, I felt like myself again," he said while stroking my hand with his thumb.

Of course he had to bring up when I left the company. It was something I still regretted to this day. I spent so many nights alone, just craving the company of Lockwood and Co. When I agreed to come back, I knew it was permanent this time.

"What I'm trying to say Luce, is that if you leave me again, I would have nothing left. You're everything to me and without you, I feel like I'm missing my other half. I love you so much. Please just wake up," he finished.

I decided to finally put him out of his misery and I squeezed his hand.

"Lucy?" He breathed.

I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew, his strong arms wrapped around me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and I let him hold me.

After a few moments, I brought my lips up to his ear and whispered, "I love you too. And it's not your fault."

I felt his arms tighten around me and I let myself drift back into a peaceful sleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long time.


	4. A Nightmare on Portland Row (Halloween)

Happy Halloween! I decided to put together a little Halloween chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it and please leave any suggestions or ideas you may have!

A Nightmare on Portland Row

 **Lucy's POV**

"George?" I asked while trying to keep myself calm. I was currently looking down at the empty bowl sitting on our porch that was completely full this morning. "What happened to all of the Halloween candy?"

"Sorry Luce, what was that?" George asked and turned towards me. He quickly wiped off the smudge of chocolate that was above his lip.

We've been decorating the house for at least three hours now and we were both getting sick of each other. Everyone has a limit when it comes to George. Well, maybe everyone except Flo.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the now empty bowl.

"I got hungry," he shrugged.

"God! You are so irritating and inconsiderate, I swear!"

"Well it was your fault for leaving the candy with me. So really, it's all your fault!" He argued. "Now I'm going inside you grab the rest of the decorations. You're in charge of hanging the lights up while I'm gone. Just be careful on the ladder," he ordered and walked into the house.

"You know, I hunt ghosts for a living! I think I can handle climbing a ladder!" I yelled back at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Although George and I were getting along with each other fine, we still had those moments where we couldn't stand each other. This was one of those moments.

As I started to climb the ladder, the perfect idea came to me. I smiled and climbed back down.

After I made sure that George couldn't see me, I pushed over the ladder. The ladder fell down with a crash.

I quickly ran over to the ladder and laid down next to it, hoping it looked like I fell.

I closed my eyes and laid perfectly still as I heard George open the door very fast.

"Lucy? Oh no, Lucy! Are you alright?" A very frantic George asked as he knelt next to me. I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

After a minute of George questioning and shaking me, I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

I shot up and yelled, "Boo!"

George made a noise that sounded like a dying cat and he fell backwards with a fright.

"Gotcha!" I laughed as I got up. Well, that was funnier then I thought it would be.

"Lucy! I thought you were dead!" George cried.

"Aw! Were you scared that I would come back as a ghost and haunt you?" I asked with a fake pout.

"No, I was more scared of what a living Lockwood would do to me!" George confessed as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

Wow, I must've really given him a run for his money. I almost started to feel bad, until I remembered why I needed to get payback in the first place.

"Look I'm sorry, Let's just finish decorating so we can move on with our lives," I stated while I began finishing hanging up the cobwebs.

~two hours later~

"Can someone please remind me why we decided to do this again!" I asked while I clung to Lockwood's coat.

Lockwood, George, Holly, and I were currently making our way through a haunted house.

You would think that after the problem started, they would stop making haunted houses. Nope! Apparently, having fake ghosts that couldn't kill you made these types of things more appealing.

"Calm down, Lucy! They all fake!" Holly yelled from behind me.

We were all going single file down the creepy corridor. The order was Lockwood in front, then me, and Holly and George in the back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped back. I guess haunted houses made me more on edge than usual,

"It's alright Luce, I got you!" Lockwood winked at me, making my stomach flip.

I gave him my best smile as I tried to ignore his charming smile. I had to focus on not being scared by the dressed up characters that were trying to scare us.

Suddenly, I didn't know what made me more scared, being this close to Lockwood or the haunted house.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab me from my left side.

Instinctively, I turned towards my attacker and punched him right in the face. Which I remembered was against the rules.

"Ow! You shouldn't have done that!" He growled and came towards me as he pulled his arm back.

Lockwood then pushed me out of the way, and kneed the monster right where it hurts.

"Aw! Locklyle!" I heard Holly whisper to George. I rolled my eyes.

We were then escorted out of the house by the manager for not following the rules. We were Lockwood and Co, what did they expect!

As we were walking back to Portland Row for the night, I walked over to Lockwood, grabbed his hand and whispered, "Thanks for protecting me back there."

"Always," he replied with a smile.

We then walked home, hand in hand.


	5. The Setup (Part 1)

Hey guys! So this one shot is going to be 2 parts so the second part will probably be up on Wednesday or Thursday! I hope you all have a good weekend and please leave any suggestions or ideas that you may have!

The Setup (Part 1)

 **Lucy's POV**

I hated shopping.

Actually, hated wasn't a strong enough word. I _despised_ shopping. I hated trying on a hundred of different outfits. I hated waiting in lines. Lastly, I hated shopping because nothing ever seemed to look good on me.

I don't know why I let Holly drag me out to the mall in the first place.

I was sitting on the sofa, enjoying a cup of tea when Holly barged into the room scaring the crap out out of me. I could already tell it wasn't going to be good because she already had a smile plastered all over her face.

"Lucy! We're going shopping!" She said cheerfully as she took my hand and tried to lift me off the sofa.

"No!" I replied sharply giving her the meanest glare I could manage.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh for god's sake, just go with her!" George called from the kitchen.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I closed my book, got up, and stubbornly made my way out of the living room. Holly linked her arm in mine and I noticed her wink at George. Even though it was weird, it decided to ignore it.

"One hour only!" I told her and I let her drag me out of Portland Row.

Now, here I was, trying on a handful of dresses that Holly picked out for me.

First, she made me try on a strapless pink dress that made both of us shudder with disgust. After that, it just kept doing downhill from there.

I was currently making my way through the rainbow, when I acted found a dress that was actually bearable. I was trying on a dark blue dress with lace on the top. It went down to my knees and it made my eyes stand out. Holly also made me try on a pair on black high heels that made me about three inches taller.I looked in the mirror and for once, I actually felt kind of pretty.

I walked out of the dressing room and looked at Holly for approval. The biggest smile appeared on her face.

"Lucy! You look beautiful!" She gushed.

"Not really," I replied. "Now, would you mind telling me _why_ I had to try on all of these dresses?"

"No reason!" She said strangely. I could tell something was up, but I let it go.

"So," she said innocently. "You and Lockwood.."

Ok, that was not what I expected to come out of her mouth.

"What about us?" I asked knowing what she was getting to.

"Do you like him? I mean, you two are _always_ together and you always get flushed when you talk to him." She said while twirling a strand of her around her finger.

Did I like Lockwood?

I mean, he was one of my closest friends. He made me laugh when no one else could. He was the one I always wanted to get paired with when we were on a job. He was the one I always tried to take peeks at when he wasn't looking. And lastly, he was the one that I missed the most when I left the company seven months ago.

Holy crap! I liked Lockwood.

But, I knew he'd never like me.

I was so boring and predictable. He could have any girl in London, why would he pick me.

Apparently, my silence was enough to satisfy Holly because all of a sudden she changed the subject.

"I think you should buy this dress! Who knows, you might need it soon."

"Soon?" I asked.

"I was going to asking you earlier, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a double date?"

A date?!

"You see, I have a date tonight with someone I just met and I feel like it would make me a lot more comfortable if I had a friend there with me," she practically begged.

It was very hard to say no when Holly was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Also, felt like I owned her from when I was so cold towards her.

So, I agreed. I was going on a date.

 **Lockwood's POV**

I was cleaning the table off when George walked into the room.

"Hey Lockwood! Would you mind doing me a favor?" He asked.

"Depends on what it is," I glanced up at him.

He explained, "Well, Flo and I are going on a date tonight and, well you see, she promised her friend that she would hang out with her and totally forgot. So, she promised her very pretty lady friend that she would find her a date tonight to make it a double date-"

"And you want me to be her date," I finished for him.

"Exactly!"

I sighed. I knew that I should probably start seeing girls, but a certain brown haired agent came to mind.

She was the only one I trusted with my secrets. She was the only person that could make me forget about all the bad things happening in the world.

Lucy and I had gotten a lot closer since she'd been back. With her around, my world was complete again.

She was perfect in every single way. She was the smartest, funniest, bravest person I'd ever met. So, why would she go for a guy like me.

I knew she'd never like me back, so I agreed to go on the date.

 **George's POV**

Later that afternoon, Holly came rushing into my room with the biggest simile on her face.

"I'm guessing everything went as planned?" I asked her, my hopes rising.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "What about you?"

"Lockwood also agreed," I said proudly. "However, he _thinks_ he's going with some random girl he's never met."

"Well, Lucy thinks she's going with a Fitties Agent, but he isn't real." she said and stood up straighter.

"They have no idea what's about to hit them!" I laughed.

We have both been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time. We both got very annoyed at Lockwood's mood swings when Lucy was gone and that's we were knew, he loved her. We also guessed that Lucy had felt the same way. Now, all they had to do, was confess it to themselves and eachother.

We didn't totally lie to them. We both did have dates tonights, but it wasn't going to be with either of them.

They were going to meet down by the river, have dinner, and hopefully be in love by the time the night ends.

If the night didn't go well, let's just saying that tonight's job was going to be a little awkward.

Now all we had to do was wait. In exactly two hours, we were going to make Locklyle happen.


	6. You're Safe Here

Hey guys! So I was going to post the second part to my previous chapter but I got super busy and I haven't had the chance to write it yet. However, I wrote this chapter a while ago and I decided to post it now to apologize for not having part 2 up yet. This chapter is the scene where Lucy is attacked in TCS and returns to Portland Row in Lockwood's POV! Also, I'm hoping to have Part 2 up by at least Thursday this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any comments or ideas that you may have for later chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

You're Safe Here

 **Lockwood's POV**

I was awoken rudely to our doorbell being rung. I looked over at the clock. _1:15 am_

Who on earth could that be? I got up and sleepily put on my robe and my slippers. I rubbed my eyes and walked down to the door.

I was slightly annoyed that someone had the audacity to come to my home, at one o'clock in the morning, and wake us up.

We finally had a night off where I could catch up on some sleep. I was hoping that it was just a client that I could easily dismiss and have them return tomorrow.

Just to be sure, I grabbed the spare rapier from the umbrella stand and carefully opened the door. I had no idea what kinds of creeps walked around at night.

When I opened the door, I saw the last person I expected to see.

 _Lucy_

I could tell just by looking at her that she was hurt. It made my heart ache to see her in such a state. I needed answers.

"Lucy?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

I could tell that she was struggling to concentrate. I could also tell that she looked ready to collapse.

"Lockwood-" she began, but I was already at her side holding her up.

Out of all the ways I imagined Lucy ending up back on my doorstep, this was the very last one I wanted.

I carefully pulled her inside while trying to comfort her.

"Lucy, what's happened? You're shaking. Come on. Come on inside," I said gently hoping that she felt safe now that she was back home. Well, her old home that is.

I let her into the hallway and she softly said, "Sorry to disturb you so late."

Seriously? She was apologizing for disturbing us when she obviously needed some help?

"Don't give it a thought! But you're exhausted, I can barely hear you. Let's get you to the kitchen," I said trying to keep myself together. Just seeing her look so helpless made me want to destroy whatever it was that made her this upset. She was so unlike the Lucy I was used to.

I sat her down in her old spot at the table. As she sank into the seat, I noticed the blood for the first time. I felt a rush of anger flow through me.

Someone hurt Lucy. Someone had laid their hands on Lucy. _My Lucy_. I was going to kill whoever did this.

"What is this?" I asked barely able to control my anger.

"It's nothing. Just a cut." She answered weakly.

That sounded like the stupidest thing to say. _It's nothing_. It's definitely something!

I pulled her sleeve back and saw the long cut running down her arm. I was able to hold back the gasp that was trying to make its way out of my mouth.

I looked up at her. "A knife made this, Lucy. Who-?" I started to say. Then I realized that I was going to need some help.

"No-explanations can wait. I'll get George; we can clean this, fix you up. You don't have to worry anymore; **you're safe here** " I promised.

And it was true. As long as she was with me, I would let no harm come close to her.

I lost her once, I wasn't going to lose her again.

The past few months had been miserable without her. Not just for me, but for everyone in the company. We were missing a piece of us and we weren't complete without her.

Even though we were all upset with her gone, it affected me the most. She kept me grounded. Without her I was reckless.

I was so happy that she agreed to work with us again and also very happy that Penelope gave me the excuse I needed to get her back.

"Thank you. I know. That's why I came," Lucy admitted.

Those words gave me a sense of relief. Even after leaving and becoming a freelance operative, I was glad she still felt like she could come to us with anything.

"You want tea?" I offered her politely.

"Yes, please. In a bit. But I can make it-"

I cut her off, "Not a chance. Just sit tight." There was no way I was even letting her lift a finger.

I got up to get some assistance and added, "George wears earplugs theses days, otherwise his own snores wake him up. Means I've got to venture into his room."

"If you don't come back," she said, "I'll come looking for you, actually…. on second thought, maybe not," she joked.

I grinned and squeezed her shoulder. I was glad that after all the trauma she probably just experienced, she could still joke around. It was just like the old times.

I left the room to go and fetch George. As much as I wanted to keep on eye on Lucy, I knew that she would be fine alone for a minute. I still went double the speed just in case. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to my best friend, Lucy. She would be safe as long as she was by my side.

I would make sure of it.


	7. The Setup (Part 2)

Here's Part 2! I apologize for the delay but life got super busy the past week or so and I didn't have time to write! So, I was thinking about doing 25 days of Christmas Lockwood and Co style but I'm going to need your help! I need you to send in any Christmas/winter themed prompts that you would like to see. I plan on writing A LOT during Thanksgiving break and I'm hoping to get all of the Christmas one shots done, so I have one for each day starting on December 1st all the way until CHristmas! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Setup (Part 2)

 **Lucy's POV**

"That's it! I'm not going!" I declared as I leaned backwards onto my bed.

I can't believe I actually agreed to go on a double date. I didn't even know the guy! I am just going to make a fool out of myself like always.

"It's too late now! I already told them that you were going," Holly stated as she finished up her makeup at my bathroom mirror. "You look wonderful and tonight is going to be perfect!"

"How I love your optimism!" I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously! You need to trust me!"

"Alright, but if it all goes to hell, I'm blaming you," I threatened.

"Trust me, it's won't," she smirked like she knew something I didn't. Which I was starting to think was the case.

I was not looking forward to tonight.

~2 hours later~

"Holly! My feet really hurt!" I complained as we walked towards the restaurant.

It was a freezing fall night and I was pretty sure it was about to snow. I pulled my coat tighter around me and buried my face into my scarf.

"We're almost there!" Holly replied, clearly annoyed. "If you're just going to complain then you might as well just go back home."

"Sounds good, see you later!" I said and turned around towards the way we came.

"I was kidding and it's too late now. We're here!"

I sighed and followed her through the door.

"Oh shoot! I forgot that I had a doctor's appointment tonight! You're going to have to go alone! Just say you have the Munro reservation and please try to enjoy yourself! Bye now!" Holly suddenly burst and ran out of the restaurant.

"Holly! Wait!" I shouted but it was too late.

She didn't seriously think I was going to go without her. I didn't even know the guy and it was a double date. Double being the key word.

My stomach grumbled and then I decided that I was going to go only for the food. I wasn't even going to talk to the guys.

As I made my way towards the table, I noticed that there was a guy sitting there with his back facing me.

He looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Um Hi," I said awkwardly as he turned towards me.

"Lucy?"

"Wait, Lockwood?" I said extremely confused. Why was Lockwood here?

"I was supposed to come with George on a double date but none of them showed up," he explained blushing. "Do you have a date or something?"

I could detect a hint of jealousy and sadness in his voice.

"No I had a double date with Holly-" I began to say but I then put the puzzle pieces together.

Holly and George had set us up.

It all made sense now.

Why Holly had asked me if I liked Lockwood. Why George and Holly were acting all suspicious. They set us up.

"It seems to me that we were both fooled. Which is weird because I never get fooled," Lockwood admitted as I sat down across from him.

"Not true. You once believed George when he told you that Hawaii was below Florida," I laughed.

"That's where they put it on the map!" He offered in order to save his pride.

We bickered and joked while we waited for our food to arrive.

This all just felt so right.

I realized then, that I did like Lockwood. I _really_ liked him.

He made me laugh, he made me feel good, and I could just be myself around him. I felt safe.

After we ate dinner, we decided to walk about the city a bit, not ready for the night to be over.

After about 10 minutes of a comfortable since between us, I couldn't take it anymore. My feet were killing me.

"That's it! I'm never wearing these bloody things again!"

Lockwood laughed as I took them off.

"I would switch shoes with you, but I wouldn't think that would work out too well."

"I don't know. I think you would look lovely in them," I joked back.

"Not as lovely as you look tonight," he said and then immediately blushed.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of warmness as his words sank in.

I knew I wasn't beautiful by any means. I wasn't any guy's first choice and no one really gave me a second glance.

Well, everyone except Lockwood.

Lockwood made me feel wanted. He made me feel good about myself and that's really all I wanted in a relationship.

He never cared about my looks or what I was wearing. He just liked me for being me.

Since I was lost in thought, I totally didn't see the crack in the sidewalk.

I was just about to fall face first into the concrete, when a pair of strong arms caught me.

I looked up and saw Lockwood smiling at me, "I always knew you would fall for me."

I pulled myself out of his arms and tried to compose myself.

I looked up at Lockwood who was still looking at me.

I knew what I had to.

I suddenly grabbed his face in my hands and brought my lips to his.

Let's just say it was better than I imagined.

I could feel his lips form into a smile and I smiled back.

We broke apart from the kiss and continued our walk with my hand and his, letting myself enjoy the calm before the storm. The storm being George and Holly.

Well, at least now I can say they did something right.

They made Locklyle happen.


	8. We Keep Each Other Safe

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I got really busy with school and the holidays but now I will be posting more regularly! I hope you enjoy this quick chapter and please be sure to review! Thank you!

We Keep Each Other Safe

 **Lucy's POV**

I could feel Lockwood's gaze on me as I was giving my report to Barnes.

It would be an understatement to say that tonight's job had not gone well.

We were dealing with a type two ghost that was pretty intense. It caught us off guard and really put our talents to test.

We defeated it, of course, but that didn't mean there weren't any casualties.

George AND Holly were ghost touched and that wouldn't of happened if Lockwood hadn't gotten protective of me in that moment.

Lockwood and I had become a couple five months ago after he had given me the beautiful sapphire necklace and things had changed. Mostly in a good way, but the one thing that had changed the most was how he treated me during a job.

He would check in with me more often and he would get in super protective boyfriend mode when things escalated.

And that's what happened tonight.

I was trying to communicate to the ghost with Holly and George behind me as moral and physical support and it wasn't going well.

Out of nowhere, the ghost charged at me as I was pushed away by something heavy.

It took me awhile to get over the shock of my landing and when I finally did, I saw Lockwood laying over me.

Holly and George were both touched by the ghost and it wouldn't have happened if Lockwood had trusted me.

And now, here I was surrounded by medics and reporters.

Right when I finished my report with Barnes, Lockwood was next to me within a second with a regretful look on his face.

"Lucy-" he began.

"Don't!" I glared at him and turned to walk away.

"Lucy, wait!" Lockwood grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. I saw the ghost coming at you and I panicked."

"And in return caused two of our friends to be ghost touched," I replied coldly. "I could've had it Lockwood! All you had to do was trust me!"

"I did! I was just trying to protect you! I love you, Luce," he said sadly taking my hand in his.

I felt my heart jump a little. I still wasn't used to him saying he loved me. And that made what I was thinking even harder to say.

"Maybe that's the problem," I confessed not meeting his eyes and taking my hand back. "You know this never would've happened if we were together."

"You don't mean that," his voice cracked. "I would protect you even if we weren't together."

"I know but I just need some time, Lockwood!" I whispered. "I'm sorry."

I unlatched the necklace he gave me and put it in his hand.

"Lucy-" Lockwood began but I was already walking away.

~5 hours later~

I couldn't sleep.

The look on Lockwood's face when I handed him the necklace was playing on repeat in my head.

At the moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. Now? I wasn't so sure.

I loved Lockwood, but he could be so frustrating at times. I knew it was all good intentions but it sometimes made me feel weak.

At the same time, it also made me feel loved.

I wasn't going to get any sleep.

I got out of my bed and made my way into the kitchen.

When I entered the room, I noticed George was sitting at the kitchen table eating a slice of cake.

"Well, if it isn't the heartbreaker," he snapped angrily at me.

"George-"

"No! Do you even know what you did to Lockwood tonight? He has lost everyone he loves! His mom! His dad! Even his sister! And you just ignore all of that and punish him for loving you!" He yelled quietly at me, trying not to wake the whole house up.

I was stunned. I didn't even know what to say.

I broke Lockwood's heart and I deserved to be yelled at. I didn't even think about how this would impact him.

I was so angry at him because I believed that he thought I was incapable at doing my job, but he was just trying to keep the person he loved safe.

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into Lockwood's room.

"Lockwood!"

He wasn't there.

I groaned in frustration and ran back down the stairs.

"Where did he go?" I asked George frantically.

He just shrugged and continued reading the newspaper.

I stood there for a minute trying to think of where he could've gone when it hit me.

I had only been there once but I think I remembered how to get there. I grabbed my coat and walked out into the cold November air.

Ten minutes later, I was stumbling through dead bushes and past grave stones to where I knew Lockwood would be.

Sure enough, there was a young man sitting on a bench next to three identical grave stones.

"I just wanted to keep you safe," he said knowing I was there.

I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine.

"I know, I'm sorry," I confessed meeting his eyes. "I was just on edge and I thought that maybe you thought I was too weak or something."

"I could never think that you are weak," he responded. "And I do trust you, Luce. I wish you would give me a second chance to prove it to you."

"Then I hope that this time we can agree to leave our relationship out of the job," I said with a smile smile.

He smiled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that I had returned.

"The offer is still up," he said and handed it out to me.

I pulled my hair back, urging him to put it back where it belonged. I felt him place a kiss on my neck as he put the necklace around it.

Once it was secured, I turned back towards him.

"We keep each other safe," I whispered.

He responded by taking my face in his hands and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Lucy Carlyle."

"I love you too, Anthony Lockwood," I said and pulled him in for another kiss.


	9. Tied Together

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting a lot lately. I started a new story, starting writing my one shots for 12 days of Christmas (a new chapter everyday between Dec 13-Dec 24) and I've been studying for midterms so I've been super busy! Hopefully after the holidays I can get back to posting at least once a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and have a good week!

Tied Together

It was a very quiet and awkward dinner.

We were all eating in silence and I was trying to ignore George's stare. I could see him watching Lockwood and I out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, he spoke, "This was the one thing I was scared about. You know, I was fine with you two being a couple, as long as it wouldn't case us any problems with our friendship. And you guys promised me that it wouldn't happen and it turns out, it did!"

I opened my mouth to deny everything he just said, but I couldn't find the words. I knew that he was partly right, but I was still furious with Lockwood.

Last night, I was debriefing with Inspector Barnes when Lockwood did the unthinkable. The one thing I told him to do was keep our relationship out of the job. And what does he do?

Kiss me in front of Inspector Barnes.

I don't know if he was just feeling confident or proud in that moment, but it was absolutely embarrassing for me. It was even worse when we broke apart and I saw Barnes looking extremely uncomfortable and disgusted. Not to mention that George was on the ground cracking up beside us.

The cab ride home was practically just me giving both of them the silent treatment and then imitating Barnes's reaction to our kiss.

Lockwood didn't realize that I was truly angry until we got home and I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me goodnight.

I walked upstairs to my room without saying goodnight, leaving a very confused Lockwood behind me.

I haven't said a word to either of them since we've been home.

And now here we are, having a very interesting family breakfast.

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Luce!" Lockwood said and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Of course you don't! You're a guy!" I argued back at him and rolled my eyes.

"What does that have to do with it!"

"It has everything to do with it! I asked you never to do anything like that in front of Barnes and you did anyway!" I yelled at him and stabbed my pancake with my fork.

"I'm sorry! But George said that I didn't have the guts to do it and I had to prove him wrong! You know how big his ego gets!" Lockwood defended and tried to grab my hand.

I pulled my hand away and turned so I wasn't facing him.

All of a sudden my arm was pulled back towards him and I heard the sound of a lock clicking together.

I quickly looked down at my hand and saw that it was handcuffed to Lockwood's. George was standing very smugly behind us with the key in his hand.

"George! If you don't hand me the key, I swear to god I'll-" I began to say but was rudely interrupted.

"You can have the key once you and Lockwood makeup," George said and walked away with the key.

"George!" I yelled and tried to stand up. I was forcefully pulled down because of the handcuffs and I winced.

"Easy there," Lockwood said with a smile. I glared back at him. It was going to be a very long day.

"Hey Lucy," Lockwood whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about what's going to happen when one of us has to use the bathroom. Like, that's going to be interesting," he said with smile.

"Sometimes I think you have the looks of a sixteen year old but the brain of a five year old," I muttered. I heard him lightly laugh besides me.

"Alright, well I have to go up to my room to grab something, so I guess we have to get up now," Lockwood said and helped me out of my chair. Once we were up, I pulled away from him. I heard him sigh.

"Alright, let's go," he said and I followed.

After grabbing what Lockwood needed, I realized that I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Unbelievable!" I muttered and kicked the wall.

"Hey! It's me you're mad at, not the wall," Lockwood said and laughed.

He wasn't doing a very good job at getting back on my good side.

We went up to my room to grab my book and when I picked it up, I noticed a green glow coming from my window still.

 _I'm not even going to ask what you plan on doing with those handcuffs_

"Get your head out of the gutter! It's not like that at all!" I yelled angrily back at the skull.

 _Whatever you say, Lucy. Just please make sure my switch is off. I really don't want to see that_

I took my pillow and threw it at him. Ever since the skull had returned, he'd been even more annoying than usual. Today was no exception.

I didn't even know who I preferred to be handcuffed with at the moment. Lockwood or The Skull? They were both highly on my nerves at the moment.

"You ready, Luce?" Lockwood asked. I nodded him and followed him down the stairs.

"What did the skull say?" He asked and nudged my shoulder.

"You really don't wanna know."

~five hours later~

At this point, I was seriously considering cutting off my hand. I could be an agent with one hand. Couldn't I?

I sighed and put my book down next to me on the sofa. Lockwood glanced over and me and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked offended.

"Just this predicament that we've found ourselves in," He answered with the smile that he only uses with me. "It's actually kind of comfortable."

"I'm not finding it very pleasing," I replied grumpily.

"C'mon, you can't deny that being tied together with the one and only Anthony Lockwood isn't making your heart swoon," Lockwood said and leaned in close to me.

I laughed softly, earning a smile from him.

"Well, we're more latched together than tied together," I joked back.

"Same thing. You know I really am sorry," Lockwood said softly. "I mean I'm not sorry for kissing you because that was amazing. But I am sorry that I broke my promise. I just wanted to make sure that he knew you were mine."

On one hand, I wanted to stay angry with him. But all of the time that we spend together today reminded of all the times that we could've lost each other. Our job was dangerous and had risks, but we were fortunate enough that we were able to come home most of the time unharmed. But that might not always be the case. Life was short and I didn't want to waste anymore of the time Lockwood and I had together.

"Yeah, like he's your biggest competition," I laughed and took his hand that wasn't attached to mine and laced my fingers through it. "But, I guess I can forgive you just this once."

"You aren't just saying that to get out of the handcuffs, are you?"

I shook my head and he smiled and connected his lips with mine. We pulled away from the kiss, both smiling like idiots and laughed.

"You know, we should be handcuffed together more often," Lockwood said after helping me out of the sofa.

"Yeah no."

He chuckled and lead me up the stairs. When we reached the top, he leaned next to my ear and whispered, "I hope we find George fast. I really needed to use the bathroom. Unless you want to join me."

I gasped and pushed him away. He laughed and shook his hand.

All that aside, I didn't mind the close company of Anthony Lockwood. Maybe he was right and we should get in fights more often.


	10. Hot Chocolate and Whipped Cream

Hey guys! Today starts 12 Days of Christmas which means you will be getting a new winter/Christmas themed chapter everyday until Christmas Eve!! I hope you enjoy the first one and please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

Hot Chocolate and Whipped Cream

 **Lucy's POV**

I rolled over in my bed and looked at my clock on my nightstand.

3:05

I groaned into my pillow. We got home around midnight and I couldn't fall asleep to save my life.

Our job last night didn't go well and I had almost lost Lockwood. We were looking for the ghost when it sneaked up behind us and gave us a run for our money. It was just about to touch Lockwood when I noticed it. I quickly slashed at it before anything could happen, but it still freaked me out. It took Lockwood a lot of reassuring to make me believe that he was okay and that nothing had happened. I stayed close to him for the rest of the night though so I could see for myself that he was fine.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, I decided to give up and go downstairs and read. Reading usually puts me to sleep and that was exactly what I was looking for.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and accidentally stepped on the creaky floored. I froze and prayed that I hadn't woken anybody. About a minute later, I decided I was safe and continued my journey to the basement.

I was just about the walk downstairs into the basement when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I turned around and grabbed my rapier from the umbrella stand.

I sneaked into the kitchen and sighed with relief when I realized it was just my idiotic boyfriend looking at me with an amused expression.

"Couldn't sleep or are you just sneaking up on your boyfriend for fun?" Lockwood smirked.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I thought you were in intruder," I explained and put my rapier down.

"Why would an intruder be making hot chocolate?"

"Maybe they got thirsty," I offered and sat down at the table.

Lockwood sat down next to me and put a mug in front of me.

"No marshmallows?" I asked and pushed my mug away.

"You're cranky in the morning," he observed and took a sip of his drink.

"It's not morning until the sun is up."

He sighed, got up, and walked to the pantry. "Well, I guess George ate all of the marshmallows," he sighed and closed the pantry door.

"Typical," I mumbled and put my head down on the table.

I could hear him moving around in the kitchen and I tried to drown out the noise. I felt him poke my shoulder and I lifted my head up.

All of a sudden, my vision was blurred and I heard the sound of whipped cream being sprayed. I gasped. No he didn't.

I whipped my face off and saw Lockwood hunched over cracking up like it was the funniest thing he had ever witnessed.

"We didn't have marshmallows, but we had whipped cream!" He laughed.

Oh he was so dead.

I quickly got out of my chair and tried to take the bottle out of his hand.

He held it above his head so I couldn't reach it. I stood up and the table and jumped on him. We both went tumbling over as I meet my target.

I got up before him with the bottle in my hand and sprayed him in the face.

"Who's the tall one now!" I taunted as he tried to get up.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He stole the bottle from my hand and started spraying in in my hair as I tried to get out of his grip.

"I really love what you've done with your hair," he joked.

"Thank you! I hired a skilled professional."

We went on like that for about ten minutes. I attacked, he attacked, and we were making a total mess.

I was laughing so hard I could barely stand up.

Once the bottle was empty, we were both lying on the floor, laughing harder than we ever had.

I looked over at him and he was smiling at me.

"Hey, you have a little something there," he observed.

"Where?"

"There," he said and gently pulled my lips on to his. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him sit up straighter.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked and tilted my head with his hand so I was looking at him.

"I guess I was just thinking about how I almost lost you tonight," I confessed.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You could never lose me even if you tried," he smiled softly and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him tighten his hold on me and I focused on the sound of his heartbeat.

We stayed like that for a while and I eventually fell asleep with my head and his chest.

We woke up the next morning to a very angry George.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen!"


	11. Christmas Promises

Hey guys! Here's day two of 12 days of Christmas! I do plan on having a chapter go up tomorrow but it will probably be up later in the evening. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and please leave any reviews or suggestions that you may have! Thank you!

Christmas Promises

 **Lockwood's POV**

I'm good at a lot of things.

I can see ghosts better than most people, I can hunt ghosts, I can make the best tea that anyone has ever tasted, and I could even recite the alphabet backwards with no hesitation.

One thing I couldn't do was pick out the perfect Christmas gift for Lucy.

Lucy and I have been dating for almost a year now and it has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I want to get her something that she will never forget. But, I can't think of a single thing.

However, I did know the perfect person to help me.

Holly Munroe.

We currently shopping and we were at the tenth store of the day.

Holly first suggested getting her pet, but that was quickly pushed aside after realizing that we barely had time to take of ourselves.

I also considered getting her a coffee maker but Holly shook her head and sighed.

"What about this?" I asked Holly and pointed at a diamond necklace on display.

"You already gave her two necklaces," Holly pointed out. "You don't want to drown her neck."

I sighed. This was impossible. Holly liked to put down everything I picked out.

Picking a gift out for Lucy shouldn't be this hard. I know her better than anyone else. So why can't I think of a single thing she that she would like.

"Why is it this hard to pick out a Christmas gift!" I yelled frustratedly, gaining the attention of a few bystanders.

"It's because you love her," Holly smiled. "I know exactly how you feel."

Holly has been not so secretly seeing a special someone and won't tell anyone who it is. Though, we all have an idea on who it is.

"I just want it too be perfect," I replied. "It's our first Christmas as a couple and it don't want to disappoint."

"You could get that girl anything and she would love it because it came from you. Just look around and find something that reminds you of her," she commanded and walked towards a different display to find something for her significant other.

I looked at around twenty displays and nothing screamed Lucy. I was getting more and more frustrated.

Ten minutes later, after seriously reconsidering getting a pet, I found the perfect gift.

She was going to love it.

~2 Days Later~

Lucy's POV

It was Christmas night and we were all sitting around the fireplace laughing and enjoying each other's company. We had just finished our Christmas gift exchange and were digesting all of the food that George had prepared.

I looked over at Lockwood and he motioned towards the door. We both got up and he lead me out of the room and into the entryway.

"I swear to god, if you had George set up another mistletoe-" I began but was cut off by Lockwood's laugh.

"No, Luce. I have something for you," he said and blushed. I could tell that he was nervous.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Wait! Are you proposing? We're sixteen! We can't get married!" I whispered quietly so our friends wouldn't hear.

"No of course not! Not now at least," he said and smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief and let my heart return to its normal pace.

He open the box and I gasped. Inside the box was the most breathtaking ring that I have ever seen. It was silver and it had a big black diamond on it.

I looked at Lockwood and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It was too much and yet it was perfect.

"Its promise," he began. "A promise to love you for the rest of my life. A promise to protect you, to make sure that you always feel loved and to help you remember that you are never alone."

I was speechless. I was filled with such love for the boy kneeling in front of me. No one has ever made me feel this special and loved in my life.

"After I lost my parents and Jessica, I didn't think I would ever be able to love someone this much again, and then I found you. Well, you found me but that's besides the point. I knew you were special but I had no idea that you were going to mean this much to me. I love you, Lucy. And I hope that when you look at this ring, you will always remember that. Nothing could ever change that. Will you accept that promise?" He finished and looked up at me.

I leaned down and crushed my lips into his. I was crying, but I didn't care.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a huge smiled.

I nodded and he slid the ring onto my finger. Once he was standing, I pulled his lips to mine again with a laugh.

This was officially the best Christmas ever.


	12. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Here's Day 3! I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

I'll Be Home For Christmas

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Attention Passengers. Due to the weather conditions, we regret to inform you that we will be unable to travel any further tonight. We apologize for the inconvenience and we hope that you all have a Merry Christmas!_

I groaned along with all the other passengers who were complaining and crying out with frustration.

Two hundred and forty five. That's how many people were on the train. Two hundred and forty five people that won't make it home in time for Christmas. I was one of them.

I was on my way back from visiting with my family. It was a nice trip, but I missed the company of my friends at 35 Portland Row. So, I spontaneously bought a ticket, packed my bags, and hopped on a train.

I reached up to my neck and closed my hand around the beautiful sapphire necklace and closed my eyes. It was Lockwood and I's first Christmas together as a couple and I was going to miss it. We had so many fun things planned and I didn't even know if I would be home in time for any of them.

With a sigh, I got out of my seat and walked over to the payphone. I dialed the number and waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

 _"You've reached Lockwood and Co. I don't know if you realized, but it is Christmas Eve, so I would appreciate it if you-"_

"George, it's me," I interrupted.

 _"Lucy?"_

"No, Santa," I said and rolled my eyes. "Hey, can you put Lockwood on the phone?"

 _"Sure, one sec,"_ he replied. I heard him walk downstairs into the basement. Oh how I wished I could be there. I wasn't a huge fan of Christmas as a child, but over the past couple of years, I really started to enjoy it.

Lockwood and George couldn't believe that I didn't like the holiday, so they worked their hardest to make sure that every Christmas I had spent with them was perfect. Now, it was my favorite holiday.

However, this experience was making me want to change my decision.

 _"Hey Luce! Where are you?"_ Lockwood asked worriedly as he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Listen, I don't think I'll make it back tonight. Or tomorrow for that matter," I confessed.

 _"What? No! That makes no sense! Your train is supposed to arrive in a hour. I'm picking you up remember?"_ He rambled and I could tell he was upset. I just wanted to reach inside the phone and give him a hug.

"The train had to stop due to the weather conditions. I think it's fine outside if you ask me, but what do I know," I explained and I heard him sigh. I could imagine that he was running his fingers through his hair like he always does when he is upset.

 _"What about all of our plans! I had the perfect date set up and everything. George even cooked it for us without eating it himself! You know how hard that is for him!"_

"I'm sorry! Look, I'll try to make it back soon but I have to go. There's a line behind me. It seems that everyone needs to make a call," I turned around and saw about eight people standing there impatiently. "I love you," I said softly.

 _"I love you too. I'll see you soon, alright?"_

"Okay bye," I hung up and walked back to my seat and sat down with a huff. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest. Somehow, through the the noise and voices, I feel asleep.

About two hours later, I was rudely awoken by a great deal of commotion coming from the front of the train. I sat up and I nearly fell out of my seat by surprise when I saw who was causing the problem.

Lockwood.

Lockwood was here, on the train, looking more handsome than ever.

Finally, his eyes met mine. "Lucy! There you are!" He gushed and ran over to me. He grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me to him.

After a moment, I pushed away and looked up at him. "What are you doing here! How did you even get on the train?" I asked and attacked him with questions.

"Well, I was sitting at home all alone and then it hit me! If you can't come to me, I can at least come to you! So, I went down to the train station and walked along the track until I found you!" He explained with his signature smile.

I couldn't believe that man, and yet, it was one of the things that I loved about him.

"You're always finding me," I blushed and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me even closer.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do this at home," he whispered and I closed my eyes.

"My home is wherever you are. And honestly, there is no other way I'd want to spend my Christmas."

He pulled back from our hug and looked me in the eye. "I got you something for you," he said mischievously and I laughed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. I could see the other passengers watching us and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. It looks like we are their entertainment for the nightt.

I opened the box and smiled. Inside was a beautiful gold bracelet. I turned it over and noticed that it had an engraving on it.

Just you, Luce

I smiled. It was what he had said to me before I was sucked into the hole at the department store. Right before I had left the company.

"I love it," I said sincerely and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you," he replied and pulled me in for another kiss, ignoring everything else around else. None of that mattered to me. What mattered was that I was with the person I loved on Christmas. And that's all I could ask for


	13. Oh, How I Hate You Christmas Tree

Hey guys! Here's Day 4! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Oh, How I Hate You Christmas Tree

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Come on already! We need to leave!" George yelled from downstairs, obviously getting fed up with me.

"I'm coming," I yelled just as loud back as I ran down the stairs.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and we were just now on our way to get our tree. We had originally planned to get it early in December, but that didn't happen. Between our job and other stuff, we had just run out of time.

It wasn't until this morning that Lockwood decided to pull all off us out of bed and announce that we were going to get a tree.

As I got the the bottom off the stairs, I noticed a very irritated George looking at me. He had one hand holding the door open and the other was ushering me to get a move on.

I gave him my best scowl and put on my coat. We were meeting Lockwood at the tree farm and we were supposed to meet him there almost twenty minutes ago.

"It's not my fault that I feel back asleep," I explained sweetly. "I blame it on the karaoke session that you and Lockwood had last night. You guys should really make an album!"

"Haha, very fun. Now let's go!" He command, obviously not amused.

"You know, you used to be fun!" I pouted.

"Well you used to be on time!" He argued back.

I ignored him and walked out to the cab. I could hear him muttering behind me but I pushed it away. I didn't feel like getting in a fight at the moment. Lockwood was counting on us and I wasn't going to be the one to let him down.

We arrived at the tree farm and looked around for a certain brown haired boy.

"Do you see him?" I asked George who was walking a little ahead of me.

"Not since the last time you asked," he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What is your problem!" I yelled at him, getting upset.

"My problem is that you can't take a single thing seriously!"

"You're kidding me, right? I was late. Big deal. I apologized! You don't have to attack me just because your upset!" I spat angrily.

"Don't turn this around on me! Once again you messed something up! God, Lucy! Why can't you just do what your told! Maybe if you did that, the kids who died at Wythburn Mill would still be alive!" He cursed back and I could tell that he immediately regretted it.

I was taken aback. I honestly didn't know what to say. I'd finally opened up about what happened during that case a few nights ago and I thought they understood. I guess I was wrong.

I was still pondering what to say when a familiar voice broke though my thoughts.

"There you guys are! A little late I might add!" Lockwood cried and walked over to us. I could see his steps faltering as he picked up on the tension.

"Lucy?" He asked noticing my expression.

"I got to go. I'll meet you back at the house," I whispered, knowing that if I talked any louder, I would burst into tears.

I turned around and walked away from them. I could hear Lockwood asking George what happened, but I didn't hear George's response.

As I was walking away, I passed a few carolers singing _O Christmas Tree_

"I hate Christmas trees!" I yelled at them as I walked away.

-Two Hours Later-

I was laying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Luce?"

"Go away Lockwood!"

"I heard what happened," he confessed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "George feels awful, by the way."

"Well, he's right." I whispered.

"Lucy, it wasn't your fault. He was just upset that Flo broke up with him and he took it out on you," Lockwood explained. "Just go talk to him, please?"

"No!"

"Lucy listen. Neither I or George, blames you for what happened when you were with Jacobs!"

"Well obviously George does!"

"He doesn't alright! Just please go and talk to him. He just lost his girlfriend. He doesn't want to lose one of his best friends as well," Lockwood admitted.

I laid in my bed for a while and decided what I wanted to do.

I sighed and got up. I wanted to stay mad at him, but I couldn't. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if Lockwood and I spilt up. Or if I lost one of my best friends.

I walked downstairs and saw George standing down at the kitchen table picking at his food. He looked up and saw me.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry!" He expressed and walked over to me.

"It's alright. Life's too short to stay mad away, right?" I answered and he sighed with relief. "Why did you and Flo break up?"

"It's a long story. I don't completely understand it if we're being honest. One moment it was perfect and then it was total chaos," he explained sadly.

"She probably just got scared. What you need to do, is go find her and fix things. Trust me, it'll all work out."

"Thanks Luce," he said and then took me in for a hug.

It was a little awkward, but I appreciated the effort.

"Anytime, now go get your girl!" I said and pushed him out the door.

After he left, a voice came out from behind me, making me jump.

"Well isn't that a Christmas miracle! You guys apologized and hugged!"

"Shut up!"

"Luce! I think your heart grew three sizes today!"

"Lockwood, I swear," I warned and gave him a death glare. He just laughed and walked up the stairs.

As I stood there, I realized that we never did get our tree.

That night, we ended up getting a fake tree from the store. That is, after George and Flo admitted their true feelings from each other. It was going to be a very special Christmas.


	14. Baby, It's Cold Inside

Day 5 of 12 Days of Christmas! So I'm hoping to get a chapter posted tomorrow, but if I don't then I'll post two chapters on Tuesday to make up for it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Baby, it's cold inside

 **Lucy's POV**

Today was the coldest day of the year. It also happened to be the day our heater decided to stop working.

I was currently bundled up in two sweaters, sweatpants, and at least 3 pairs of socks. Not to mention that I was also wearing a hat and gloves.

I was seriously considering moving to some place tropical and warm when Lockwood decided to enter the room.

"I just got off the phone with the contractor. They won't be able to come over and take a look until tomorrow morning," he announced as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Great!" I muttered sarcastically and threw my book on the down.

"Hey don't take it out on Charles Dickens!" He laughed and picked up my copy of A _Christmas Carol._ "Do you think he actually believed in ghosts when he wrote it?"

"Well, considering that the problem wasn't around then makes me want to say probably not," I argued and grabbed the book from his large hands.

"I guess you're right. It seems unlikely that Scrooge would be able to talk to a ghost. Especially without being ghost touched," he agreed.

"Do you think George could take a few lessons from the book? I mean, he has been a bah humbug these past couple of days?" I asked jokingly. George had been in a horrible mood lately and neither I or Lockwood were able to break him out of it.

"He's just been stressed about Flo's and his gift exchange. He hasn't been able to find something for her, even though Holly has taken him to like twenty or so stores," Lockwood explained and I nodded with understanding.

It had taken me forever to find a gift for Lockwood. I ended him getting him a new sweater and a tea maker. Our last one broke after he threw it across the room when he got frustrated with it one night.

"God it's cold," I whispered and wrapped my blanket around me. I swear this room was colder than Antarctica at this point. All we needed was an igloo and a few penguins to feel right at home.

"You know what that means," Lockwood whispered into my ear, making my shiver. "It's perfect cuddling weather!"

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and pull me close. I wasn't going to complain.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my forehead. He let his lips linger there and I smiled. I never got tired of hearing him say those three words.

The first time he said it was during the middle of a job. I was concentrating on listening to the ghosts and when I opened my eyes he was staring at me. I was going to ask him if I had something in my teeth when he just said it. I was taken by surprise at first and I forgot to say it back. If it bothered him, he didn't say even though I could tell something was wrong. When we were walking back to the house afterwards, I grabbed his face with both of my hands and said it back. The rest of the night was filled with many kisses and puking motions from both George and Kipps.

I closed my eyes, remembering that night and welcomed his warmth. We stayed like that for a while until we heard Holly and George come home.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I groaned. Lockwood and I had finally got some alone time and of course they had to ruin it.

When we first told them about our relationship, they were a little wary. They thought it was a good idea and that we would make a perfect couple, but they didn't want it to ruin our friendship. It's been almost a year and so far it's been going great, despite their worries.

Lockwood and I had only one big fight and it lasted only a day. We were both tired and on edge after a job gone wrong, and we took it out on eachother. We apologized to each other later that day and we just forgot that it ever happened.

"George finally found something!" Holly announced as she walked into the room. I pulled away from Lockwood and sighed.

"Oh sorry! Did we interrupt something?" She asked when noticed us lying together on the sofa.

"Probably just a disgusting smooch fest," George butted in and took a seat in the chair opposite of us.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Holly gasped just realizing the temperature of the room. I shook my head. I couldn't believe the things that flew over her head.

"The heater is broken," Lockwood explain and repeated the phone call he had with the contractor.

She stood there with a confused expression and walked over to the furnace.

All of a sudden, the highest pitched laugh I had ever heard in my life, almost made me jump out of my skin. I looked over at Holly and she was almost lying on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Holly?" I asked, clearly not getting the joke. Lockwood and George had the same confused expression on their face.

"The heater switch is off! You just have to turn it on!" She explained and flipped the switch. I heard the heater turn on and I also burst out laughing. After a moment, we were all cracking up.

I snuggled back into Lockwood once we finished laughing and he wrapped his arm around me. It didn't have to be cold for us to cuddle.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," I whispered so only he could hear.

"I love me too," he whispered back and I smacked him. God, he was an idiot. But I loved that idiot.

"I'm just kidding! I love you too," he said and pulled me in for a kiss, as to apologize for his rude comment.

"Get a room!"

"Ew! Gives us a heads up next time so we can leave the room!"

I just laughed at our friends comments and pulled him in for round two.

It was going to be a very good Christmas.


	15. You Broke Our House!

Here's Day 6! I'm sorry that this one is shorter than the others but I had four midterms today, plus studying, so this was the best I could do. I'll try to do a longer chapter tomorrow since that's when I start winter break! Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to leave any reviews or suggestion that you may have. Thanks!

You Broke Our House!

 **Lucy's POV**

"Pass me the icing, please," George asked politely, reaching his arm out.

I handed him the icing without looking up and focused on my masterpiece.

George had challenged me to a gingerbread house making contest after I had told him I could make a better one. We decided that the winner has to do the other person's chores for two weeks and I wasn't planning on losing. Besides, I had way more artistic talent than George.

At first, the plan was to have Lockwood judge us, but George said it wouldn't be fair because he obviously fancies me. We ended up deciding on Holly. She was fair and she was unbiased. Plus, she didn't have any romantic relationships with either of us. She was the perfect choice.

After come consideration and careful planning, We decided that we both would have an hour to make our gingerbread houses and we could only uses the supplies that Kipps has bought us. I was pretty sure that he had bought a lot of ingredients so we would have extras for later. He was the one with the sweet tooth in the group.

I was currently adding gumdrops to my roof when George interupped me again.

"I'm so going to win," George said smugly and grinned at me. He was getting confident.

"Careful there, you don't want to get cocky so soon. We still have 30 minutes left," I snapped back at him.

"Well, anything would be better than your little shack. What are you trying to go for? Little House on the Prairie?" He snickered and took a handful of MMs, sneaking one into his mouth.

"No! What are you going for? A house after a tornado?" I shot back. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of shutting me up.

"If you must know, I'm making a replica of our home," He replied. "See there's the kitchen, My room, Lockwood's room, and so on."

I looked at it. Nope, I couldn't see it.

"When was the last time you looked at our house? Do you need new glasses?"

"You're just jealous that I'm going to win and you going to have to live with the fact that I beat you at something!"

I snapped.

Maybe it was the smug look on his face. Or maybe it was his snarky, condescending comments, but I snapped.

I reached over the table and slapped my hand down on his gingerbread house.

"There! Now it looks like your house in fifty years!" I yelled at him and he looked up at me with an angry expression. He took a few deep breaths and then stood up.

"You broke our house! And it was your bedroom that you crushed!" He yelled furiously and picked mine up. He chucked it across the room, just as the door to the kitchen opened.

Lockwood tried to duck, but he wasn't fast enough. My gingerbread house hit him right in the forehead.

"What the hell!" He yelled and wiped his face of with his hand.

"Lucy broke Portland Row!" George confessed trying to defend his actions.

Me? I just stood there, trying everything in my power not to burst out laughing. I may have lasted a minute, but I couldn't keep it in any longer.

Everyone was just staring at me like I was a crazy person, but I didn't care. I was cracking up with tears running down my cheek.

Lockwood began to laugh as well, but George was not amused.

"It's not funny!" He yelled getting frustrated with the two of us. "It's not! I was going to

win!"

"I so wish I had that on tape," I confessed and ran over to Lockwood. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He tasted very good.

"I'm glad that my humiliation amused you," he laughed and went in for a second kiss.

We were interrupted when Holly walked into the kitchen with her mouth open. She was looking at the mess we had made, shaking her head. She then looked over at Lockwood and burst out laughing.

"I think Lockwood wins!" She announced and then we were all laughing with her.

Well, everyone except George. He grabbed a handful of MMs and walked out of the room muttering angrily to himself.


	16. I'll Catch You When You Fall

Here's Day 7! I'm officially on winter break!! That means that I'll be writing and updating a lot more! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had way too much fun writing it! Anyway, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Also, if you have any Christmas/winter related prompts that you would like to see me do, please let me know! Thank you and enjoy!

I'll Catch You When You Fall

 **Lucy's POV**

"I don't think I'm genetically set up for this," I said nervously, clutching onto my boyfriend's arm.

"You'll do great! And don't worry! I'll catch you when you fall," he chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See! Even you think I'm going to do bad!"

"I never said that!" Lockwood defended himself and pulled me closer to him.

"You said _when_ I fall, not if," I explained and pouted. He just laughed.

Lockwood had been complaining for the past couple of weeks about how we never go on dates. I tried to remind him that it was because we were so busy with Lockwood and Co, but he declared that wasn't a good enough excuse.

So, being the amazing girlfriend that I am, decided to let him organize a date and told him I wouldn't complain no matter what it was he chose.

I didn't think he would pick the one thing that would make me look like an idiot.

Ice Skating.

I've only been ice skating once in my life, but I was around seven at the time, so according to Lockwood, it didn't count.

So here I was, making a total fool of myself in front of a lot of people. This was the last time I was going to let Lockwood pick a date.

"Alright Luce, I'm going to let go now," Lockwood announced and broke away from my grasp. He skated a little in front of me facing backwards, clearly showing off, to make sure I was doing okay.

I was moving very slowly, feeling grateful for my boyfriends patience. I didn't understand how anyone found this fun.

"See you're doing great!" He beamed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to focus," I snapped at him. This was not my idea of fun. I didn't understand why Lockwood couldn't have picked a restaurant. Food was fun.

All of a sudden, I felt my feet go out from under me. The next thing I knew, my butt was painfully hitting the ice.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Lockwood asked and pulled me to my feet.

"I thought you said you were going to catch me!" I said angrily, brushing the ice off of my skirt.

"Well, you'll have to give me a warning next time," he joked and took my hand, ignoring my scowl.

"Was my arse hitting the ice a good enough warning for you?" I asked and jokingly smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry! We'll go slower this time. I promise," he said and gave my gloved hand a soft kiss.

He was lucky he was cute.

We skated side by side for a while, my hand in his, until I finally felt ready to try it by myself again.

I made a full loop around the rink without falling once. I was feeling pretty proud of myself and I smiled at Lockwood's applause.

"A couple more rounds?" He asked and I nodded.

As we went around a second time, I felt myself starting to slip. Lockwood's arm quickly went around me, holding me up.

"See I told you I would catch you," he smiled and I laughed.

We skated for about twenty more minutes without me falling again and then I decided that my feet needed a break.

"See! That wasn't horrible!" Lockwood said and nudged my shoulder.

"My feet might disagree with you," I answered and sat down on the bench. I laid my head on Lockwood's shoulder and laced my fingers through his.

"You were right," I announced.

"About what?"

"That we needed more alone time," I confessed.

"Yeah, I agree. Just think of how much more time we will have once the problem is fully gone," he smiled and I smiled back.

"We'll have all the time in the world," I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Anthony Lockwood."

"Not as much as I love you, Lucy Carlyle," he blushed and kissed me again.

Once we pulled apart, he stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come on! Let's go get some hot chocolate!"

I smiled and took his hand, letting him lead me to our next destination.

I was totally going to let him pick some more dates in the future.


	17. Trust Me

Here's Day 8! I hope you enjoy it and please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

Trust Me

 **Lucy's POV**

"Watch out!"

I quickly jumped out of the way, following Holly's order.

Lockwood and George crashed right into the place where I was just standing. That would've been bad.

All five of us were currently sledding. We had the day off and Holly demanded that we go out and do something Christmas related.

Lockwood said that he didn't care what we did and Holly was fine with whatever as long as she could wear a cute outfit.

Me? I didn't care what we did. But of course, I hated the one thing we actually decided on.

Kipps and George wanted us to go sledding, but I reminded them that we had no winter gear or a sled.

I thought that would shut them up, but they dragged us to the store and bought everything we needed. However, we stupidly only bought one sled so we now have to take turns.

Now here we were. Each of us taking turns pushing and going down the hill.

Kipps was currently laying down on top of the hill, recovering from the forceful push he had to do in order to make George _and_ Lockwood move. Bless his heart.

I couldn't believe George and Lockwood actually made it to the bottom. Now I owed Holly 10 pounds.

"Luce! You're next!" Lockwood announced and pushed George off of him. He got up and brushed the snow off of him.

"Actually I think it's Holly's turn," I protested. I was fine with other people going down the hill instead of me. I wasn't like I would miss out on anything.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" George mocked. "You scared?"

"No! I just think that Holly should go before me," I explained.

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Lockwood said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'll go down with you!"

"Well in that case I'll have to go!" I mocked as he chuckled to himself.

"I just don't see how people find falling down a hill fun," I said trying to explain myself. I honestly didn't understand how people enjoyed it. I could think of a hundred other things that would be way more fun than sledding.

"Well, you aren't falling down a hill. You're sliding down it. It's perfectly safe, I promise. See! Holly and Kipps made it down fine!" Lockwood said trying to comfort me.

"Sorry if I have a hard time believing that after witnessing you and George faceplant into the snow! You could've hit a tree! It's dangerous and I don't want to be the one paying the medical bills since we all know that you won't do it because you'll be lying in a coma!"

"Lucy chill! It's going to be fun! Trust me!" He laughed and practically dragged me up the hill.

"Now let me get in first and then you climb in after me," he instructed and shot me a smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

After he was seated, I climbed in and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, making sure that I was secure.

"You ready?" He asked, using the grin he reserves only for me. I nodded and he held me tighter.

"Alight George! Push!" Lockwood commanded and then we were going down the hill.

It was steeper than I anticipated and I clutched on to the sleeve of Lockwood's coat. He caught on to my nervousness and held me even tighter.

"It's okay, baby. I got you," he whispered into my ear, trying to calm me down.

It got a lot better by the halfway point and I actually started to enjoy myself.

I started laughing along with Lockwood and when we reached the bottom I was actually sad that it was over.

The sled went onto its side, making us both tumble off of it. I felt a huge weight onto top of me and I tired to push it off.

"Lockwood," I whispered. "You need to get up."

"After this," he whispered back, collided his lips with mine. I felt a chill go up my back, but I couldn't if it was because of him or because I was lying on top of snow.

We kissed for a little longer until we heard George yelling for the sled.

He helped me to my feet and kissed me again.

George interrupted us as he retrieved the sled. "You're making me hate Christmas," he muttered with disgust and we watched as he stumbled away.

"So," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Want to go again?"

"As long as you're going down with me," I laughed.

"Always."


	18. You're Scared of Santa?

Here's Day 9! I tried to involve more of the characters in this so it wasn't just all Locklyle, so I hope you enjoy! I really wanted to incorporate Kipps and Lucy's friendship into this one because I feel like they are very underrated. Anyway, please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!

You're Scared of Santa?

 **Lucy's POV**

"Kipps?" I asked, very concerned for his wellbeing. "What in the world are you doing?"

He was currently hiding behind a display at the mall, looking very nervous.

"Nothing. I'm just hanging out," he answered nonchalantly like nothing was going on.

"Behind a display case?"

"Sure. Yeah. It's very cozy over here," he stuttered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then," I slowly answered back. "Well we have to get a move on. We have to meet the others in minus five minutes."

I took his arm and dragged him across the store. The closer we were getting to the exit the more nervous he was getting. I was just about to ask him what was up when I realized what was going on.

His gaze went everywhere besides to the man dressed with a beard, dressed in red and white. I bit back a laugh.

"Kipps?"

"What!"

"Are you scared of Santa Clause?" I whispered mockingly.

"What? No! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He rambled, his face getting redder by the second.

"Ohmygod you are!" I laughed. I couldn't believe it. Quill Kipps, out of all people, was scared of Santa.

"Listen! Everyone has irrational fears. Some people are scared of spiders. Some people are scared of cats! I'm allowed to have a stupid fear!" He said trying to defend himself. I was still laughing.

"Well, yeah. But Kipps? Santa Clause?" I chuckled. This was great. I finally had something to tease him with. That was the best Christmas gift ever!

"It's not my fault that I had a traumatic experience with Santa when I was a kid!" He yelled, gaining the attention of a few bystanders. I raised my eyebrow telling him to go on.

"When I was seven, the year before I got accepted into Fittes, my mother took me to see Santa and it didn't go very well," he started to explain, still avoiding looking at Santa.

"Go on," I urged him.

"Well, I was sitting on his lap when suddenly!" He paused for a dramatic effect and I rolled my eyes.

"At least five cops came bursting into the room, tackled Santa to the floor and arrested him! I was right next to him when it happened and ever since then I've been afraid of Santa! Happy now?" He finished.

"Very," I laughed. "You do realize that Santa isn't real and that your really just scared of criminals then," I whispered so I wouldn't spoil anyone kid's Christmas.

"Well he was dressed as Santa so I kind of put the two of them together," he explained and shook his head.

We passed Santa and I could barely keep my laugher in the whole time it took us to walk pass him. I really thought Kipps was going to pee himself.

We reached our friends and Lockwood welcomed me with a hug.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, trying to peek inside of the bag he was holding.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment. You'll find out on Christmas morning," he smirked and held the bag above his head so I couldn't reach it. I hated being shorter than him.

"So," Holly began. "What have you two been up to in the last hour?" She asked looking at Kipps and I.

"Oh! You'll never believe this! Kipps is-" I started but was rudely interrupted by my redheaded friend.

"Kipps is very hungry so we should be going," he butted in trying to save himself from further embarrassment.

"No!" I intervened. "Kipps is afraid of Santa Clause!" I announced and everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except Kipps. He was standing there with his arms crossed, his face color practically matching his hair.

"It's not funny!" He yelled and we just kept laughing.

"I guess you could say he's _claus_ trophobic!" George blurted out and we all started laughing even harder. Everyone in the mall was looking at us like we were strange.

"Ok! None of you are getting anything for Christmas from me!" Kipps announced and then starting walking away, fed up with our laughter.

Oh well, this was the best present a girl could get from Quill Kipps. Let's just saying that we were all going to have a bit of fun with Kipps for the rest of the Christmas season. And those to come.


	19. Lucy!

Here's Day 10! I can't believe that it's only two days till Christmas! I feel like the Christmas season just started! Anyway, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Lucy!

 **Lucy's POV**

"Can you pass me that ornament please?" Lockwood asked from the top of the ladder. I climbed up two of the stairs and handed it to him. He took my hand and give it a kiss before he took it from me.

It was currently Christmas Eve and we had just started decorating the tree. Between our business and shopping we just ran out of time.

It was only Lockwood and I home, so we were in charge of getting the job done.

We had Christmas music playing the background and cookies baking in the oven. We had half of the tree decorated and we were working on the top of the tree.

George had picked out the tallest tree there was, so even Lockwood needed a ladder to reach the top. My job was to pass him the ornaments whenever he needed them.

I originally wanted to hang the ornaments on the tree, but Lockwood was convinced that the ladder wasn't stable enough and that I would probably hurt myself. So I was stuck on the floor.

"Can you pass me that one?" He asked me again.

"Why don't you get it?" I muttered, passing it to him in annoyance.

"If you're nice maybe I'll let you put the star on top of the tree," he offered.

"Well in that case," I whispered to myself and rolled my eyes. I heard him laugh so I was pretty sure he heard me.

"Can I please have a turn?" I asked using my best smile and puppy dog eyes. He sighed and got down from the ladder. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me.

He looked at me for a second. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Aye aye captain," I beamed and mocked saluted. He shook his hand as I got on the ladder. He run over to it and held it steady.

I reached the top and starting hanging on ornaments. The ladder shook a little bit and Lockwood held it tighter.

"Lockwood, relax!" I laughed. He was very concerned with my safety. It didn't matter where we were. He would always freak out at the first sign of danger.

"Look, can you please get down? I really don't want to spend my Christmas in the emergency room," he asked me and once I saw the look on his face, I knew I had to get down.

I sighed and climbed down the ladder. He let out a sigh of relief and gave me a kiss.

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed me again.

"No problem. But you owe me," I said seriously.

After a few more kisses, he went back up the ladder. I passed him more ornaments and tinsel to add to the tree.

As he was fixing part of the tree, I could tell something was off. He wasn't moving and he was muttering to himself.

"Hey!" I called up to him. "You okay up there?"

After a few seconds he finally responded. "There seems to be a slight issue."

"Which is?"

"I'm stuck," he confessed. How he managed to get stuck I will never quite understand. I didn't think I would be possible to get stuck in a tree.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" I asked trying not to laugh. This was priceless. I was seriously considering getting my camera to capture this moment.

"What do you mean how am I stuck!" He yelled in frustration. "I can't get out!"

I fell to the floor laughing. He was trying very hard to free himself.

"Lucy, this is not funny!" He yelled but then started to laugh with me.

"That's what you get for not letting me stay up there," I mocked still laughing. This was the best thing I had ever witnessed.

"Well I'll see you later!" I said and walked out of the room.

"Lucy don't you dare!" I heard him yell from the other room. "Lucy!"

I stayed in the other room for a good five minutes and then went back to let him out of his misery.

"I hate you," he muttered as he saw me enter the room.

"You know you love me," I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

It took me about five minutes to get him out of the tree because I was laughing so much.

When he was finally free, he got down from the ladder and put his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you left me there!"

"But I came back," I smiled and kissed him.

"Yeah you did," he said between kisses. We stayed like that until our friends came home.

"Why is the tree not done yet?" Holly asked looking at the half finished tree.

"It's kind of a long story," I explained and starting laughing again.

"Yeah, I bet it was," George stated and eyed us suspiciously.

I just ignored him and kept on laughing with Lockwood. That was the next Christmas gift he could've ever gotten me. I haven't laughed that hard in ages.


	20. I'll Never Leave You

Here's Day 11! I think this one is my favorite out of all of the chapters I've written, so I hope you enjoy it! Please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

I'll Never Leave You

 **Lucy's POV**

I was about to have a panic attack. I couldn't believe that Lockwood was going to make me do this.

"Lucy, you're going to be fine!" Lockwood assured and squeezed my arm. I was having a hard time believing him. I already knew that my face was turning white and I was starting to feel sick.

"I'm not so sure," I said softly looking up at our next destination.

Since the problem was mostly gone and we barely had any jobs lined up, Lockwood and Co decided to go on vacation and go to the nearest ski resort.

No one told me that in order to actually go skiing, I would have to take a ski lift up to the very top of the mountain. But there was one very important problem. I was terrified of heights.

I had to ignore that fear many times, but that was in order to save mine or my friend's life. I was pretty sure I didn't need to go on the ski lift to safe my life.

"Lucy, I promise that everything will be fine! Just close your eyes and hold on to me," Lockwood offered trying to calm my nerves. He was moving his thumb up and down my hand that he was holding, trying to offer some soft of comfort.

"Lockwood, that's a death trap," I said and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm not ready to die yet!"

"You aren't going to die! Now come on, it's our turn to get on," he explained and lead me to the seat.

I could barely get my seatbelt own because my hands were shaking so badly.

Once I was secure, Lockwood took my hand back and used his other arm and put it around me.

"See! I'll keep you safe," he promised and I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

I felt us starting to go up and I started to take deep breaths to calm myself down. I was pretty sure Lockwood could feel my heart beating. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm to comfort me. It wasn't helping.

"See this isn't so bad!" He said and gave my arm a little squeeze.

"Lockwood, please shut up!" I replied without opening my eyes. Normally, a comment like that wouldn't made him laugh but I could tell he kept it in to keep me calm.

Once we were halfway up the ski lift, I decided to open my eyes. I stayed very close to Lockwood once I saw how high up we were.

All of a sudden, the ski lift rudely decided to stop. We swung back and forth a little and I clutched onto Lockwood so hard that I was probably cutting off the circulation in his arm.

"Lockwood?" I asked very calmly, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "What just happened?"

"It just stopped. It happens all the time. Just give it a few more minutes," he said but I could tell he wasn't so sure.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his coat. He whispered soothing words into my ear and I just focused on that.

"Do you hear my heartbeat?" He asked softly. "Just focus on that Luce."

And that's what I did. However, I could feel his heart beating very fast.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" I asked suddenly. "I thought you said everything was going to be alright!"

"It is! My heartbeat has nothing to do with the situation we are in. It's probably because of you," he confessed and shrugged.

I was about to ask him why I would be making his heart beat so fast, but the ski lift decided to tilt backwards. I felt my tummy flip and I clutched onto Lockwood again.

"Hey Luce? Remember when we were on the other said and I told you a story to make you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I'm going to tell you a story right now," he stated and I could tell he was smiling. "I'm going to tell you the story of when I first knew I loved you."

I smiled despite the situation we were in. He had never told me this story before.

"Do you remember when you jumped down on the trapeze to save me?" He asked.

"Yes. Another horrible experience with heights," I muttered back to him.

"Well afterwards it kept me thinking for a long time. If you were able to risk one of your biggest fears to save me, then I must really be important to me," he started.

"You were always important to me," I responded, shocked that he would think otherwise. He was my best friend and my boyfriend. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Everyone I had ever loved had left me," he continued. "But you were willing to risk your life to save me. I kept thinking how amazing you were for that. I always knew that I like you. But ever since that night I had been in love with you. That's why it scared me so badly when you went to see Marissa Fittes without me," he confessed.

I was shocked. I knew I liked him as well, but I never knew he loved me that long ago.

"When I realized that you were alive, I knew that I would get a second chance to tell you how I feel," he finished and tilted my chin so I was looking at him. "I should've given you that necklace sooner. I couldn't lost you, Luce."

"Hey," I said and looked him dead in the face. "You will never lose me," I promise and kissed him forcefully. He kissed me back and for a minute I forget how high up in the air we were.

"I love you, Anthony," I whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you too," he replied between kisses. Then, we were moving again.

Once we got to the top, Lockwood asked with a smile, "See, that was so bad, was it?"

"Not at all," I said smiling back. "I'll meet you at the bottom!"


	21. Secret Santa

Here's Day 12! I hope you enjoyed the twelve days of Christmas! It was super fun to write and I really enjoyed the experience. I hope each and everyone of you has a Merry Christmas! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and Happy Holidays!

Secret Santa

 **Lucy's POV**

"Alright everyone, gather around!" Holly announced as she entered the kitchen with a smile.

I looked up from the newspaper that I was sharing with Lockwood and frowned at the hat in Holly's hands. It was the ugliest hat that I had ever seemed and I knew that Holly wasn't planning on wearing it.

"What's that in the hand?" Kipps asked with a mouthful of cereal. I shook my head in disgust.

"It's funny that you would ask, Kipps," Holly smiled and held the hat out. "Each of you will reach your hand into the cup-" she began, but was interrupted by the boy sitting across from me.

"Do we have to?" George asked.

"Yes!" Holly snapped and then returned to her announcement. "You will reach into the bag and pull out a piece of paper. Whoever's name that you pull out will be the person that you buy a gift for!"

I groaned. I hating shopping and buying gifts. I never knew what to get people and I didn't want to offended them by my choice of gift.

Holly went around the room and then came to me. I sighed and pulled out a name.

 _George_

I groaned to myself and left the room. Out of everyone in the room, I had to pick George. What would I even him? Maybe I could get home a sense of dignity I thought as I passed his room.

Two hours later, I arrived at the store. "This will be fun," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

I spent about three hours looking for something that screamed George, but I had nothing. Why couldn't I have picked Holly? I would've been done in five minutes tops.

I wished we would have just given each other lists. That would have been way easier. Then I wouldn't be walking aimlessly like an idiot.

After some consideration, I came up with an idea. I walked into the bookstore and bought a few books that I knew he was interested in. As good as the books were, I felt like it wasn't enough.

Although, George doesn't really show it, he really values friendship more than anything. Despite the fact that I can't stand him half the time, I really wanted to get him something that would mean a lot to him and I knew exactly what to get.

~Christmas Morning~

After we finished opening random gifts that we had gotten for eachother, Holly decided that it was time for our secret Santa gift exchange.

Kipps got up and handed his gift Lockwood. It was a set of different kind of teas and a new mug.

"This is great Kipps! Now I don't have to use your mug anymore!" He replied to Kipps.

Lockwood had Holly. He handed her a small package. She opened it up and gasped at the small bottle that was inside of it.

"The perfume I wanted! Thanks Lockwood!" She gushed and got up and hugged him. I pushed away the slight feeling of jealousy away I felt when she hugged him. Besides, he wasn't her type.

Holly then have her gift to Kipps. It was a new set of winter gear. Kipps always complains about the cold when we're outside, so it was the perfect gift for him.

Kipps then handed me my gift. I opened it and smiled at the new pencils and sketch pad he bought me.

"Thanks Kipps," I replied sincerely. "I really needed this."

"Yeah, that's why I got it for you," he joked and I rolled my eyes.

Then it was my turn to give George his gift. He opened the books first and thanked me. He then grabbed the smaller package.

He frowned as he opened it up. "It's a watch," he commented.

"Yes it is!" I replied back. He lift up the latch on the side.

He did as I said and smiled when he saw that was inside. It was a picture of the five of us, taken right after we defeated the problem.

"Thanks Lucy! I love it!" He said and then gave me a very awkward hug.

"No problem! Merry Christmas!" I replied and everyone repeated it after me. We spent the rest of the day eating very good food and opening more presents. It was a very good Christmas.


	22. Surprise!

Hey guys! Happy new year! I apologize for not posting for a while but I took a much needed break. Also, I was super busy and couldn't find the time to write. Anyway, I have really big plans for the new year (including a new story!) so I hope you're ready! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any reviews that you may have. Thank you!

Surprise!

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up and immediately sighed. Today was the one day of the year that I dreaded the most. My birthday.

It's not like I absolutely hated it. I just didn't feel the need to celebrate it.

My first birthday at Lockwood and Co was, well let's just say it was interesting. We were on a job and I got ghost touched for the very first time. I remember Lockwood and George being furious at me once they saw my medical records and realized that it was my birthday. They felt betrayed that I hadn't told them, but in all honestly it just never came up.

Every year after that, they made sure to throw me a party that I would never forget. Let's just say that I will never forget any of those disastrous parties.

I got out of my bed and got dressed quietly. I was hoping that none of my friends were up yet so I would be able to sneak out of the house unnoticed.

I walked downstairs quietly and made it to the landing without being noticed. I was just about to turn into the hallway when I felt a set of strong arms wrap about my waist.

"There's the birthday girl!" Lockwood announced, screaming into my ear. I sighed as he laughed to himself.

"Lockwood! Let me go!" I said and slapped his hands. He shook his head and pulled me closer, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Lockwood!" I whined and he reluctantly released me. I immediately felt bad for being so ungrateful once I saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry," I admitted and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's alright," he smiled and accepted my apology. "Anyway, I know you don't like to make a big deal about your birthday, so I was hoping you would be okay with allowing me to take you out on a special birthday date!" He exclaimed with a huge smile. How could I say no to that?

"Come on! You only turn seventeen once!" He urged and I finally gave in.

He smiled at me, took my hand, and dragged me out the front door.

We spent the morning at a fancy little diner and ordered a bunch of food. When I was in the bathroom, Lockwood managed to convince the staff to put candles on my pancakes for me to blow out. Much to my relief, no one sang to me.

After we finished our late breakfast, Lockwood lead me to our next destination. We stopped outside of a building and I looked up at the sign.

 _Free art lessons inside!_

I turned around and smiled at Lockwood. He was beaming like he had just won the lottery.

"An art class?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

"Well, I know you love to draw, so thought that you would like to take a class. Not that you need to improve anything! I just-" he rambled and I shut him up by strongly embracing him.

"I love it!" I whispered in his ear and pulled him closer. It was times like these where I could feel my love for him overflowing. It was the little things he did for me that made more love him more. If that was even possible.

We walked into the building and I couldn't help but open my mouth in awe. There was so many art supplies and I couldn't wait to get started.

The instructor walked into the room and started to begin the lesson. I sat down at an easel with a blank canvas on it and Lockwood sat down next to me.

The lesson went on longer then probably needed, but I didn't mind. It was so interesting! However, I didn't think Lockwood was as into it as I was.

I looked over at him and noticed that he was almost asleep. I kicked him in the shin and he straightened up and pretended to pay attention again.

Finally, it was time to draw. We were instructed to draw something that was important to us and I knew what I was going to draw.

I drew his head first and then focused on the rest of him. I couldn't help but glance over at him to make sure I was getting it right. I was pretty sure I could draw him without using him as a model, but I wanted it to be perfect.

When I first meet him, I knew that he was going to be important to me. I could just tell. Just his presence alone made me feel more alive than ever before.

The more time I spent with him, the more I fell in love with him. Those feeling scared me at first, but once he admitted that he felt the same way, I knew it was right.

An hour later, we would told to put out pencils down and show each other what we drew.

"You go first, birthday girl!" Lockwood smiled and I smiled back nervously. I passed him the picture and his jaw dropped.

"Wow! I'm really good looking!" He joked and I slapped his arm. "I'm kidding! It's actually really good!" He admitted and drew me in for a kiss.

"Your turn!" I said and tried to look at his masterpiece.

"Alight! You ready?" He asked.

"Always!"

I turned his paper around and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth.

He drew a giraffe.

"Hey! It's not that bad!" He defended, looking very offended.

"It's smiling!" I laughed again and he then gave in and started to laugh with me.

"It's a smiley giraffe!" He explained and people were starting to give us weird looks.

I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Anthony," I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and watching movies.

It was the best birthday I ever had.


	23. I'll Always Protect You

Hey guys!! This chapter ended up being longer than my other chapters, so I hope you enjoy a special long chapter! Also, I've been thinking of starting a full story based on this plot, so let me know if that is something you'd like to see! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

I'll Always Protect You

"Hey, guess what!" Lockwood energetically stated as he sat down next to me on the sofa, putting his arm around me.

"George finally found out what a bottle of shampoo does?" I muttered sarcastically, not even looking up from the book I was reading.

It's not that I wasn't enjoying Lockwood's company, I just didn't have the strength to meet his level of enthusiasm. Last night's case was a very long one and I was completely exhausted.

"Ah! Surprisingly no!" He answered in reply to my previous comment. "You know my uncle that I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

He took my hand and I looked up at him questionably. "Well, it turns out that his son is going to be in town for a couple of days, so I invited him to stay with us," he announced.

"Alright," I said and continued to read where I left off.

"That's it?" He commented with a surprised look on his face.

Now I was confused.

"What more do you what me to say?" I asked and put my book down. He shook his head and let out a little laugh.

"The last time I invited someone over, you went a little crazy. Remember Holly?" He chuckled and I glared at him.

"That was different! She was permanent! Your cousin is only going to be temporary! I have no problem with him coming over. In fact, I'm a little excited to ask him all about you!" I said getting excited.

Lockwood's past was something he didn't like to talk about. I now had a perfect opportunity to learn more about my boyfriend. This was going to be great.

Lockwood held up his hands. "Look, I've only met the guy once! You aren't going to get everything you were hoping for," he defended, but I could tell he was getting a little nervous.

"We'll see about that!"

When he arrived, my first impression of Lockwood's cousin was not very pleasant from the moment he walked into our home.

"Anthony!" He exclaimed and brought him in for a big hug. "It's so nice to finally see you again. The last time was probably Jessica's funeral, right?"

I was just about to put him in his place when his eyes meet mine. His sarcastic smile turned devious as he looked me up and down.

"And who's this?" He smiled and took a step closer. We were only about a step apart and it was making me very uncomfortable. I looked over at Lockwood, who was currently glaring at his cousin.

"Lucy. And who are you?" I said in a sweet voice.

"The names Jackson, but you can call me Jack. I don't normally let people call me that, but I think I can make a exception for a beautiful girl like you," he smirked and turned to Lockwood. "You didn't say in the letter that you had a smoking hot girl-"

Lockwood was practically turning red and he was just about to say something when George spoke from behind us. "Careful, buddy. That smoking hot girl happens to be his girlfriend."

"Oh! My apologies! I didn't realize that my dear cousin was such a go getter!" He said loudly without taking his gaze off of me.

He walked past me and handed his coat to George. "Would you mind taking his upstairs to the guest room? The trip upstairs might help you get the exercise you need," he smirked and I was so ready to slap him.

"If you're going to talk to him like that, you might as well leave now. Lockwood is letting you stay in his home for a week, so you least you can do is say thank you!"

I suddenly felt outraged. Lockwood had been looking forward to this all week and his cousin was a jerk. I only hoped that Jack would find a new personality by the time the week was over.

"Oh you're feisty!" He smirked and I felt Lockwood gently push me behind him.

"Why don't you go sit down in the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready," he said calmly, trying to keep things under control.

He turned into the kitchen, but I reached out and stopped him. I took his coat from George and held it out to him. "After you put your coat in your room."

Jack forcefully took his coat from me and walked up the stairs.

I looked over at Lockwood and met his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me he was so lovely!" I said sarcastically and then led them into the kitchen.

The next morning, I found myself pretending that Lady Esmeralda was Jack. Especially when I stabbed it in the neck.

Dinner was miserable last night. Between Jack's rude and sarcastic comments, I just couldn't stand the guy.

I kept asking Lockwood why he didn't just ask him to leave. He just said that he owned it to his parents to at least give him a chance. I personally thought that we should throw him out the door, but that's why Lockwood was in charge.

I didn't even know that someone was behind me until a hand covered my mouth and an arm snaked around my waist.

My rapier feel from my hand and I tried not to panic. I thought that maybe it was Lockwood trying to scare me until I heard him laughing with George upstairs.

Now I began to panic. I let out a scream hoping that Lockwood would hear it, but it was no use. The hand over my mouth was clearly doing its job.

"I was hoping I would get you alone," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. It was Jack. Part of me wasn't surprised. I knew he was drawn to me, but I didn't think he would go this far.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong and he just held me tighter. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything to help myself.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes and I sighed in frustration. I could easily kill a ghost, but I couldn't get out of this situation. I was supposed to be the strong Lucy Carlyle, who didn't need help from anyone. But in that moment, all I wanted was for Lockwood to put his arms around me and never let me go.

Jack pushed me up against the wall and kept his hand over my mouth. I felt his other hand drop down to my waist.

I suddenly felt a cold blade resting against my side.

"Make a sound and I will kill you," he whispered and then forcefully grabbed my jaw. He then forcefully pushed his lips against mine.

I tried to fight back but I was frozen. I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt his hand slide under my shirt and I decided to act.

I kneed him where it hurt and it gave me the spilt opportunity that I needed.

"Lockwood!" I screamed, hating how desperate and weak I sounded. However, I knew that would make Lockwood come even faster. In fact, I could already hear pounding footsteps above me.

"You going to pay for that!" Jack yelled and lifted the knife. I pounced out at me, but he didn't make it very far.

Lockwood tacked him to the ground and starting beating the living out of him. He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the way. I have never seen Lockwood so mad in my life.

"If I you ever touch her again, I will kill you! Now get out of my house!" He screamed and gave him one last punch. Jack ran out of the room and up the stairs. I knew I was never going to see him again.

Lockwood ran over to me and took me into his arms. I hated being weak, but I let myself cry into his arms. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear. Once I calmed down, I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were wet with tears. I reached up and brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed me on the forehead.

"For what?"

"For bringing him here," he admitted and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault! He's seriously messed up and that had nothing to do with you! Besides, he's gone now," I said and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Now that kiss felt right.

"Did he hurt you?" Lockwood asked once we were apart.

"No, he just scared me, that's all," I said in order to comfort him. I would tell him the rest later. "I love you," I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder.

He held me tighter and I closed my eyes. "I love you too. I'll always protect you." He whispered back.

We stayed like that for a long time. My head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around me. And for the first time in my life, I felt completely safe.


	24. Can We Keep It?

Hey guys! So, I've decided that I'm now going to post a new chapter every Wednesday! So, I've been thinking about what stories I want to post this year and I've decided that I'm going to try and post 4 this year (including this one). I have a summer fic and a haunted hotel one all planned out and I'm going to write one kind of like chapter 23! I hope you're all as excited as I am and I can't wait for you to read them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Can We Keep It?

 **Lucy's POV**

I was finishing washing the dishes from lunch when I heard the front door open. I frowned and put down the plate I was holding.

Lockwood was meeting with a client, so it couldn't be him. Holly and Kipps weren't stopping by today and George was at the library. Who could that be?

I grabbed the wooden spoon that was laying on the counter instinctively."Hello? Who's there?" I asked.

No one responded and I started to walk slowly towards the room. I was about enter the hallway when I heard a dog bark, coming from the direction I was headed.

My eyes went wide and I ran into the hallway. Standing there, looking all innocent, was George. Sitting next to him, was the ugliest dog I had ever seen.

"George?" I asked calmly. The dog tilted it's head at me like I was the stranger and he was wondering who I was.

"Yeah, Luce?" George asked with a smug smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "What is that?" I asked and pointed at the dog sitting on the rug that Holly just cleaned.

"A dog," he responded like it was totally normal.

"Yeah, I can see that," I replied, my voice raising. "Why is it in our house!"

George took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "Well, you see, I was walking to the library when I saw this poor little dog laying on the pavement. He was cold and hungry, and probably homeless so I decided to bring him back here," he explained and bent down to scratch the not so little dog behind its ear.

I was about to respond when I noticed the smell. It smelled like a combination of feet and dead fish. I covered my nose and coughed. "George! I don't think that mutt has had a bath in its whole existence!"

"That's exactly why I brought Bean home! I'm going to clean him up and give him a nice warm meal," he stated walked past me, the dog following in his footsteps.

Bean? What kind of name is that? He didn't even look like a bean. He had dirty, white, matted hair and you couldn't even see his eyes. And don't even get me started on the smell again.

I followed George into the kitchen. I gasped at what I saw. "George! Get that dog off of the kitchen chair and put it outside!" I yelled furiously.

The dog got down from the chair and walked over to me. He laid his head down by my feet and looked up at me. When I meet his eyes, his tall started to wag.

"See, Luce! He loves you! Or at least I think he's a he," George muttered and I gave him a glare.

"I don't care what he likes, just get him out!" I yelled and George followed my command. He lead the dog into the backyard and I followed.

"After you give him a bath," I said curiously. "What do you plan on doing with him?"

George looked at me as if I was the stupidest person he had ever laid eyes on. "Keep him as a pet. Obviously!"

I snorted. "Yeah, like Lockwood's going to let you do that. He didn't even let you get a fish!"

"Lockwood will come around. If not, then I'll hide him!"

"George," I started and crossed my arms. "As much as I would love to keep him as a pet, you know we can't. We can't even take care of ourselves half of the time! How are we going to provide what he needs when we aren't around most of the time!" I stated reasonably.

"We'll make it work! Just help me give Bean a bath and then you can give me your opinion! Just give him a chance!"

I looked at the dog and sighed. I was so going to regret this.

As I was helping George give Bean a bath, I started to get attached. Once he was clean, he actually looked kind of cute. I could kind of see him sticking around. However, I knew Lockwood wasn't going to allow us to keep him. After all, it is his house.

"So Luce," George spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What do you say? Can we keep him?"

I sighed. "Only if Lockwood says yes! And that's a big if!" I said seriously. George just smiled and got back to work.

Four hours later, we had Bean hidden in my home when Lockwood got home.

At first we were just going to show Lockwood the dog and see his reaction, but George decided that we should just hear his thoughts on having a pet first.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey guys!" Lockwood greeted. "Did you do anything fun while I was gone?"

George and I exchanged a nervous glance. "Not really," George said and sat down on the sofa. Lockwood and I did the same.

"So Lockwood," I said slowly and he looked over at me. "Did you ever think of getting a pet?"

He looked confused. "To be honest, no," he respond and I felt my very small hopes going away. I knew this would happen.

"Why not?" George snapped and I shot him a glare telling him to knock it off.

Lockwood looked between us. "Is there something I should know?" He asked and we both shook our heads.

Lockwood opened his mouth to say something when a very loud bark came from above us.

Lockwood's eyes widened and he ran upstairs. George and I followed him and watched as he opened every door upstairs trying to find it. I was about to warn him when he opened my door.

Bean came charging out, bumping into Lockwood. I frowned as I noticed a green glow coming from the dog's mouth.

I gasped. "He has the ghost jar!" I screamed and ran in the direction I saw Bean go.

"Where did it even come from?" I heard Lockwood ask. I even didn't hear George's response. I was too concerned with what Bean was doing to the Skull.

"Lockwood! George!" I screamed and they came up behind me. "Get him!"

We spent the next five minutes chasing Bean and crashing into all of our furniture. Finally, Lockwood was able to retrieve the Skull from the dog's mouth. He handed it back to me and I checked it for damage. It was perfectly fine.

 _"I hate you!"_

The Skull yelled and me and then disappeared. I held back a laugh. I knew I would be hearing about it for a long time.

I looked up and noticed that Lockwood was glaring at George and I. George hid behind me. Our house was trashed and there was stuff everywhere from our chase. I couldn't wait to see Holly's reaction tomorrow.

"It was Lucy's idea!" He yelled and I gasped.

"I don't care whose idea it was! Get him out!" Lockwood yelled and then sighed as he went upstairs to his room.

"Told you," I said to George and then also went upstairs, ignoring George's rude comments.

We ended up giving Bean to the nearest animal shelter. However, after much consideration, Lockwood did let George get a pet. He got the fish he wanted and all was good. It was good until it died the next week after George forgot to feed it. Lockwood and Co and pets just didn't go well together.


	25. Falling For You

Hey guys! I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever! I'm sorry for the wait, but I was writing another story, so most of my time went to that! However, I am writing a sequel to that story right now, so I don't know how much I'll be able to post on this one. I'll try to post at least once a week! This chapter was so much fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! And feel free to leave any prompts or ideas that you would like to see! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Falling For You

"This is it! This is how I die!" George panted and laid down on the hill we were climbing up.

I snorted. "Don't be so dramatic. We've only been hiking for about twenty minutes."

This was another one of Lockwood's "team bonding" ideas. He thought it was a great idea to go hiking and that the fresh air would do us some good. The rest of us didn't think so. I'm pretty sure Kipps wanted to stab Lockwood with a stick at one point.

"Yeah!" George yelled. "Twenty minutes too long!"

I sighed and helped him up. We were a while behind the other three members of Lockwood and Co. We had some distance to cover. Once George was up, I put my hair into a ponytail and kept on walking.

By the time we reached the top of the hill, Lockwood, George, and Holly were standing there with amused expressions.

"What took you so long?" Lockwood smirked. I took the water bottle from his hands and took a sip. I gave it back to him and sat down on the hill, stretching my legs out.

"George had a midlife crisis," I explained. Holly sat down next to me and showed me a flower she had found on the way. I took it out of her hands and threw it on the floor.

"That was rude!" Holly shrieked and stood up. She brushed the dirt of her pants and stormed away.

I looked at what the rest of my team was doing. Holly was looking for another flower to replace the one I broke, George was drawing in the dirt and swearing, and Kipps was admiring a tree.

I pulled my knees to my chest and sat there. My legs were all itching because I was wearing shorts and I had sweat dripping down my back. It wasn't very glamorous.

After a few minutes, Lockwood decided it was time to get a move on. Lockwood helped me up and lead the way down the rest of the trail. He made a comment on how the weather was perfect today.

Kipps looked at me. "Can I shoot him?" He grumbled.

I looked back at him. "Not unless I'm the one loading the gun," I stated and followed our boss.

"Luce!" I heard him call. I walked over to him with my eyebrow raised. "Look!" He said and pointed to a rope hanging from a tree. It was one of those swinging ropes that you used to jump into the water. It was hanging over a small lake and it didn't look very sturdy.

"What about it?" I asked, impatiently.

"I'm going to swing on it," he smiled and grabbed the rope.

I looked at him nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea," I explained. That rope was not going to hold him.

Lockwood looked offended. "Why not? What do you have against fun?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Lockwood, the rope is going to break and then you are going to fall right in the lake. We didn't bring any other clothes for you to change into!"

Lockwood gave me a mischievous look. "How about we make a deal," he stated. "If I make it across the lake, you owe me a kiss. If you're right, and I fall into the water, you can decide whether or not you want to kiss me," he replied.

I snorted. "How is that a deal, exactly?" Either way, there was a chance I would kiss Lockwood.

"I'm going for it!" Lockwood announced and pulled the rope back.

I sighed and shook my head. "I still don't think it's a good idea," I yelled back.

George walked behind me and grinned. "Don't listen to her, Lockwood! She has no idea what's she's talking about!"

"You got this, Tony!" Kipps shouted as well. Holly also give a little cheer.

I glared at all of them. "You guys are terrible!" I mumbled. They just wanted to get back at Lockwood for making us do this. They knew that rope was going to break.

Lockwood took a step back and then jumped on to it. He was then flying across the lake, with a grin on his face.

He smiled at me. "See, Luce! There was nothing to be worried about! I'm-"

Whatever he was about to say, I'll never know. At that moment, the rope decided to break and Lockwood went falling into the lake.

I shook my hand and walked over to the edge of the lake to help him out. The rest of my friends were too busy cracking up on the ground.

I stuck my hand out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and smiled. "Thanks, Luce!"

He then decided to pull me in. I shrieked and fell into the water. For a moment, I was underwater, and in the next Lockwood was pulling me up to the surface.

He looked at me and grinned. "I think you just fell for me," he said with a serious face and I slapped his arm. It didn't think it was very funny.

I wiped my hair out of my face and glared at him. "I hate you!" I yelled at him, but I couldn't help as a smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks for joining me," he smirked. I smiled and joined my lips with his. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist in return.

"At least some of us got in some good bonding time!" Holly chucked. I splashed her with water and smiled back.

Soon enough, all five of us were swimming around in the lake. This day couldn't have been more perfect.

An hour later, we were all sitting in the grass drying off and watching the sunset. Lockwood pulled me closer to him, so I was sitting in his lap. My back was against his chest and his chin rested on my head.

He pressed a light kiss to my check. "I hope you never forget how much I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I turned around so I was facing him and gave him a small smile. "There are somethings I could never forget," I whispered and pulled him in for one final kiss. In that moment, I felt nothing but happiness.


	26. Fireworks

Hey guys! I have a four day weekend and I'm planning on writing a lot! So, you have that to look forward too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! I had so much fun writing it and I can't wait for you all to read it! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Fireworks

Okay, hear me out. I have nothing against fun. I will admit that after weeks and weeks of hunting ghosts, researching, and getting zero relaxation time, that I really needed a break. However, when I said "break", I didn't mean standing in a line for an hour in the scorching sun and getting bumped every minute by an annoying four year old and his brother. I would've been fine with staying home and sleeping all day. But here I was, standing in an amusement park line with the rest of Lockwood and Co.

After a case a couple weeks ago, we had an encounter with a very confused elderly women. She had called us in because her deceased husband had been keeping her up at night. We got the job done super fast and our payment ended up being tickets to The Land of Fun.

We were all very confused at first and Lockwood had tried to get us the payment we deserved, but that was a battle that Lockwood couldn't win. The woman insisted that we take the tickets because she had totally forgotten about going to the back early that week. Not to mention that the bank no longer gave her any loans. So, we were stuck with the tickets.

Early this morning, Lockwood and Holly had decided that today was the perfect day to put them to use. George and I were practically pulled out of bed and told to get ready. Kipps met us at our house and we then took a two hour long cab ride to arrive at our destination.

Now, here we were, only steps away from the front of the line. I had on shorts, a tank top, tennis shoes, and my hair was pulled up, but I was already drenched in sweat. I took the map of the park out of Lockwood's hands and started to fan myself.

Lockwood looked at me through his sunglasses and grinned. "I can't wait to go on every ride here! You'll go on them with me, right Luce?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

His hair was longer than usual and his bangs ended right above his eyebrows. His right eyebrow was raised and he was waiting for my reply. Even in the heat and sweat, he still looked handsome.

"That is what you do at amusement parks," I answered sarcastically. "Besides, it's not like you're going to give me a choice."

He chuckled and nodded his head. He slung his arm over my shoulders and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek.

I pushed him away gently. "Not when I'm all sweaty," I mumbled.

I looked over at the rest of my team. They were all looking at a map and locating what rides they wanted to go on.

"I want to go on the swing ride!" Holly announced. I knew exactly which one she was talking about and I had no intentions on riding it. Especially after seeing how high it went. I could actually see it from where I was standing.

"I've been wanting to go on the log ride since I was a kid. We are definitely going on that!" Kipps declared. I didn't mind that one, especially in this heat.

George looked at the map and shrugged. "I just want the funnel cake," he admitted. My stomach growled just thinking about it.

Once we were finally through the gate, we decided to go on The Gator first. It was one of the biggest roller coasters here and the line was always long, so we decided to go on that one first. George decided to sit this one out and was in charge of buying water bottles for us all.

Holly linked her arm through mine and took the seats at the very front. Lockwood and Kipps were behind us. I lowered the harness and made sure that it was secure.

I didn't want to fall to my death.

The ride started to go and Lockwood and Kipps were cheering and pumping their fists. As we were ascending the hill, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I wasn't scared of the ride, but I was scared of being up this high.

We slowly reached the top and the ride suddenly stopped. Everyone started booing and complaining, but I was more focused on trying to keep my calm. I was strapped in, nothing was going to happen.

I took a few deep breaths and it wasn't helping that a group of teenage boys were singing "Highway to Hell" at the top of their lungs.

Holly rubbed her hand up and down my arm to try and provide some sort of comfort. I think it was making the situation worse to be honest.

"You alright, Luce?" Lockwood asked from behind me with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered back, hating how strained my voice sounded. I just wanted the ride to start up again.

"Everything is going to be fine," he assured me. I could tell he just wanted to be able to reach me. He kept leaning forward, trying to get as close to me as he could.

"Just think Lucy, the worst that could happen is that we're stuck up here for awhile. Also, we are strapped in!" Holly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Or we could fall, but that's very unlikely," Kipps butted in. I was so going to murder him.

"Kipps!" Both Lockwood and Holly yelled. He was laughing and ignoring all of our glares.

I was about to put him in his place when the ride started moving again. I gave a silent thank you to the great man above for answering my prayers.

When we got off the ride, I was very close to kissing the ground. Lockwood squeezed my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my forehead, making me forget my near death experience for the moment.

We walked over to George, who was not looking very amused. "I sat here for about two hours in the burning sun! You can forget about having cold water! The water stopped being cold an hour ago!" He complained.

I snorted. "You could've gone on the ride, you know. No one made you wait for us. Besides, you're lucky you didn't go on that ride. We almost died!"

"We almost die everyday, so that's nothing new," Kipps replied. I couldn't disagree with that.

We took a quick snack break and got the funnel cakes that George had been looking forward to. They were worth the long wait. My stomach would agree with that statement.

After our stomachs settled, we decided to go on the the swings. Well, Lockwood, Kipps, and Holly went on it. George and I walked around the gift shops while we waited for them.

"Are you going to get anything?" I asked George, trying to make conversation. A rock could make better conversation material than him.

George shook his head. "Everything in here is too overpriced anyway."

After about a half an hour, we meet up with the other part of our team.

"You should've seen the view!" Holly announced as she sat down next to me. She took a bite of my fries and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

I shook my head. "I had a pretty good view down here," I told her and took my fries back.

We were walking to the bumper cars when Lockwood made us stop at one of the games they had set up.

"I'm going to win you something, Luce!" He declared and walked over to the booth. I sighed and followed him.

"I really don't need anything," I admitted. Also, I didn't feel like carrying it around all day.

Lockwood dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense! It's only common sense that you win your girlfriend something when you go to an amusement park!"

I gave up the fight and watched as he knocked over all of the pins, declaring himself the winner.

He looked over and me and grinned. "Do you want the dog or the elephant?" He asked.

I just picked a random one. "I'll take the elephant," I decided and took it from him. I'd have to admit, I was a proud girlfriend at the moment. I knew how hard to was to win one of these games.

We got on the bumpers cars and that was when our competitiveness came out. I hit Kipps a few times. I completely slammed into George at one point, and I absolutely destroyed Holly to the point where she just gave up. All I had to do was get Lockwood.

I looked over at him and saw him terrorizing the small children. "Hey Lockwood!" I called, gaining his attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You're not even close to my size, short stack!" He mocked. Oh, it was so on.

I raced over to him and slammed him into the wall. He tried to get away, but my car stopped him from doing exactly that.

"C'mon, Lucy!" He groaned. "This isn't fair!"

"Neither is life! Suck it up, buddy!" I laughed.

After the bumper cars, we rode the log ride, much to Kipps's enjoyment. I hoped it was everything he dreamed of and more.

By the end of the ride, we were all completely soaked. However, I never had more fun on a ride in my life. The water also cooled all of us down. We were all getting kind of grumpy. so it was good for us.

Throughout the day, we went on many other rides. We are a lot of food and we even won more games. It wasn't actually as bad as I thought it was going to be. By the time it was night, it was a lot cooler and it was time for us to go on our last ride of the night. The one ride that I had been dreading all day.

Lockwood put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "It's going to be fun!" He promised.

"That's what you said about the roller coaster, as well. Moments before the ride stopped and I was staring death right in the face!"

Lockwood just chuckled and took his hand away from my waist. He took my hand in his and lead me to the line.

By the time we reached the front, the sun has already gone down. The whole park was lit up and it actually looked kind of pretty.

We got on the ferris wheel in front of our other three friends and I clutched onto Lockwood as the ride went up.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as went got higher.

"Open your eyes, Luce!" Lockwood suggested. "You don't want to miss this view!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes and I was glad I did. The view was absolutely breathtaking! I could see every single ride and I couldn't even see The Thames in the distance. It was the perfect way to end a perfect day.

"It looks beautiful," I whispered. I looked over at Lockwood and he was smiling at me.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said softly and pressed his lips against mine. I put my arm around his neck and pulled me closer to me.

"Really, guys!" We heard our friends call from below us. I shook my head and laughed.

The was a sudden gust of wind and the whole seat moved backwards a little. I gasped a little and instinctively held on tight to Lockwood.

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm as a source of comfort. I pressed my face into his neck until the rocking stopped.

"I got you," he whispered into my ear. I was about to answer back when fireworks went off in front of us.

I looked over at Lockwood and I could see the reflection of the fireworks in his eyes. It suddenly felt right. I never knew how to explain our relationship and now I did. It was just like fireworks. It was beautiful, electrifying, and powerful.

Lockwood caught me staring at him and grinned. He kissed me on the cheek and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered. I could tell he was smiling and I knew in that moment, that I had completely fallen for this boy.

"I love you, too," he said softly and held me tighter.

That's how we ended the night. My head on his shoulder and him holding me close as fireworks went off all around us. It was absolutely perfect.

 **As I mentioned before the chapter, I'm planning on writing a lot this weekend. So, if there are any prompts or ideas that you would like to read, please let me know! I want to write stuff that you want to see! Thanks!**


	27. Losing You

Hey guys. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until tomorrow, but I then remembered that I wouldn't be able to anyway, so I decided to post it today! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Losing You

 **Lucy's POV**

I was completely awake and I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. Which was weird because it was 4 am.

We had gotten back from a job about three hours ago and everyone found sleep easily but me.

Maybe it would help if I was laying in my bed, but I was currently on the basement sofa with Lockwood. We had a close call during the case tonight and it left both of us kind of shaken. I was very close to getting ghost touched and if it wasn't for Lockwood sealing the source in time, I probably wouldn't be here.

When we got home, neither of us wanted to even leave each other. So, we decided to make the sofa our home for the night.

Sleeping together was something we had just started recently doing. Especially after a hard case. We were always too tired to talk so we just ended up listening to other breathe and eventually falling asleep. It also gave us great comfort knowing that we were both safe.

Usually though, we were in nice comfortable bed. I was really missing that at the moment.

I just kept replaying the previous events in my head. What would've happened if Lockwood hadn't covered the source in time? Would I still be here? It was a scary thought.

I was almost about to close my eyes and begin round two of trying to fall asleep, when Lockwood stiffened next to me.

I looked over at him and noticed that his forehead was all scrunched up and he had tears falling down his cheek. I immediately sat up and gently wiped away his tears.

"Lockwood!" I whispered and tried to wake him up. I knew exactly what was happening. It happened to me all the time. It was a complement of the job we had. He was having a nightmare.

He whimpered slightly and a look of pain flashed into his face. I had never seen Lockwood like this. It kind of scared me. I was so used to the calm and collected Lockwood that I see on a daily basis.

I shook him a little harder and his eyes shot open. He looked very confused at first and then our eyes met. He let out something like a sob and then took me into his arms.

I was a little taken back at first, but I eventually wrapped my arms around him. He was holding me with a death grip and I could barely breathe.

"You're okay," he whispered and clutched onto me tighter. He gently brushed his fingers through my hair and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm okay," I replied. I tried to pull away so I could look at him, but he was perfectly content with the position we were in.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his hand up and down my back. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. Time usually seemed to stop when we did things like this.

I pulled away and looked at him. I really looked at him. His hair was a mess, his eyes were all puffy, and he looked ten years older.

"What happened?" I asked softly, not knowing if he was ready to talk about it. Whatever he needed, I would give him.

He sat up and took my hand in his. "I had a bad dream," he admitted.

I nodded. "I figured that much. What about?"

He looked at me and sighed. "I couldn't get to you in time, Luce. I couldn't find the source and by the time I did, you were already blue and dead."

I took a deep breath. I didn't like being the cause of his nightmares. It made me feel responsible for it, even if it wasn't really my fault.

"But it didn't happen that way," I replied. "I'm okay! You were able to seal the source and everything ended up being okay. Just don't think too much about the what ifs!"

He let a tear fall down is cheek and didn't even bother wiping it away. "It doesn't matter if it didn't happen tonight. It couldn't happen tomorrow or the day after that."

"Yeah, and tomorrow I could get hit by a car! We don't have any idea about what's going to happen in the future and that's why we live everyday to the best we can," I whispered. We all knew the risks of the job and yet, we do it anyway.

He looked over at me with serious expression. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you, Luce. Losing you is my worst fear. I couldn't save my parents or Jessica, but I have the chance to do differently with you."

I reached over and wiped away his tears. I don't think I'd ever seen Lockwood cry. I wasn't enjoying it one bit.

"Lockwood, look at me!" I demanded softly. "What happened to your family wasn't your fault! It was terrible and it never should have happened, but it wasn't your fault!"

He didn't seem to believe me. He just shook his head and held onto my hand just a little bit tighter. "I just keep seeing you die everytime I sleep. I just want to keep you safe no matter what," he admitted.

I tilted his head so he was looking at me and I collided my lips with his. It was a gentle kiss and it was what we both needed.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "If I was dead, would I be able to do that?" I asked.

He looked at me and finally gave me a smile. "Not without giving me ghost touch," he joked.

I smiled softly and kissed him again. Once we were done, we laid back down in each other's arms.

After a moment, I whispered, "losing you is my biggest fear too." I meant every word of that. I didn't even want to know what it would be like to not have him in my life. The thought alone just scared me.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep each other close and cherish every moment we have. Besides, I plan on living a long and happy life with you, Lucy Carlyle," he said sincerely.

I looked up at him with a grin. "I love you, Anthony Lockwood".

"I love you, too," he responded and kissed me on the forehead.

We spent the rest of the night, well more like morning, asleep in each other's arms, feeling more safe than ever before. We weren't losing each other anytime soon. That was for sure.


	28. Lovesick

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this short chapter. As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Lovesick

I woke up and immediately knew I was sick. I was shivering, my throat was hurting, and my nose was all clogged up. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost noon. I must really be sick because I never sleep that long.

I tried to stand up, but that was short lived once the dizziness hit. I laid back down and groaned. I knew exactly how this happened.

Long story short, I fell into a freezing cold lake last night when we were trying to get rid of a cold maiden. We were right on the bank and Kipps bumped right into me, causing me to stumble right into the water. That explains everything.

The worst thing was that I never get sick. I had the occasional cold, but I never felt this bad. I was so going to murder Kipps.

I was going to try and go back to sleep when someone knocked on my door. I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the door. "Go away!" I groaned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lockwood asked from behind the door.

I didn't respond and drowned out the rest of his questions. I didn't have the energy to face him at the moment.

The door opened slowly and Lockwood sat down on the bed next to me. He put his hand on my forehead and lightly gasped. "You're burning up, Luce!"

I mumbled in response and sat up slowly. Lockwood was looked at me with a concerned expression.

"How are feeling?" He asked and rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Like a million bucks," I replied sarcastically. I was feeling like crap and I thought it was pretty obvious.

Lockwood sighed. "I'm surprised you're sick, Luce. Everyone else is feeling fine!"

I snorted and then had a little coughing fit before I was able to respond. "Well, no one else was dropped in a lake when it was freezing cold out and had to wear wet clothes for about in hour!"

Lockwood couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. Everyone thought the whole thing was hilarious. Everyone except me.

I hit him with my pillow and told him to leave. It was pretty clear that has wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"You know you love me!" Lockwood laughed. "How could you not?"

I could think of a few reasons why someone wouldn't, but I kept those to myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I responded jokingly.

He laughed and looked down at me. "Do you need anything? Do you want some water? Some food?" He offered and I shook my head. All I wanted was a few hours of sleep.

"All I want for you is to stop talking and leave me alone!" I snapped. I regretted the words right after I said them.

Lockwood has done nothing but care for me and make sure that I was okay. I was a horrible person.

He got up to leave, but I pulled him back down on the bed. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I didn't mean that."

He smiled at me. "That's alright, Luce. All is forgiven," he whispered and brought this lips to mine.

I kissed back, but then remembered that I was sick and most likely contagious. I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm going to get you sick if we keep doing that," I smiled weakly.

I sighed and laid down on his side so he was facing me. "It's worth it," he whispered and tried to go in for round two.

I dodged his kiss and heard him groan with disappointment. "I'm serious!" I cried. We didn't need two members of Lockwood and Co to be sick. We wouldn't get anything done.

"You're killing me, Lucy Carlyle," he murmured and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled and laced my fingers through his.

I do remember one good thing from last night. Before we had spilt of into pairs, Lockwood said the one thing I had waited for forever. I was about to part ways with him when he told me that he loved him. I remember see him blush and run his fingers through his hair nervously. I walked over to him and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and said it back. It was a moment I would never forget.

I looked at him now and smiled. "I love you, Anthony," I whispered.

He looked at me and grinned. "That's something that I'll never get tired of hearing. Are you sure you aren't just lovesick, Luce?" He joked and I groaned at the cheesy joke.

He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm kidding! And I love you too. I always will," he gushed.

We were lost in each other's eyes and everything was silent. I tried to stop it, but it was no use. I sneezed loudly and scared the crap out of my boyfriend. He fell of the bed with a thump and I started cracking up.

"Ow!" He cried and laid back down on the bed. I was still laughing and he grinned at me. "I'm glad my pain is amusing to you."

I wiped away my tears from laughing so hard and kissed him on the cheek. I really needed that.

I turned around so that my back was against his chest and he wrapped his arm about my waist. I used his other arm as a pillow and closed me eyes.

We didn't have to say anything. We were perfectly content with our position. I listened to Lockwood breathing and eventually fell asleep.

I felt better after my nap and the chicken noodle soup that George ended up making me. However, I did end up getting Lockwood sick. Oh well, he did say it was worth it.


	29. Not Her

Hey guys! I was feeling generous and decided to post two chapters this weekend! So, this prompt had been on my list from the very beginning and I just got around to writing it. This is the scene from the empty grave where George was attacked. However, instead of George getting hurt, it's Lucy. I always wondered what would happen if the roles were reversed, so I decided to just write it. As always, please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Not Her

 **Lucy's POV**

I pulled my coat tighter around me as a gust of wind came out of nowhere. I was on my way back from the library now and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go home and get a good night's sleep.

I crossed over to the other side of the street. For some bizarre reason, I felt like I was being watched. It was probably just my imagination. I was being stupid.

All of a sudden, my vision turned white as something hard struck my head. I fell onto the concrete and tired to get up. Someone grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head into the ground. I cried out in pain and tired to fight back.

Someone let out a deep chuckle and kicked me right in the stomach. I gasped in pain and I barely had time to recover as I was struck again and again.

I tried to view my attackers but I was facing away from them, with my stomach pressed against the ground.

I let out a sob as each punch stuck a different part of my body. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain. I tried to focus on something else while I felt myself slipping farther and farther away from the world. I tried to remember each one of Lockwood's features and just the thought of him alone, made the pain a little bit easier.

His face was the last thing I saw before my entire world went black.

 **Lockwood's POV**

I knew something was wrong the moment I stepped into my house. George and I had just gotten back from our meeting with Marissa and Sir Rupert and all I wanted was a nice, calm night at home. I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

I slowly walked into the dim kitchen and saw Holly sitting there with her head in her hands. I could hear the faucet dripping and the wind hitting the house.

"Holly?" I asked cautiously. Her head snapped up and she stared at me with a grim expression. Her eyes were red and she had dried tears on her dark cheeks.

"Lockwood, something happened," she whispered. I couldn't barely hear her. I walked over to the table and crouched down next to her.

"Holly, spit it out. What is it?" I said quietly. It was in that moment that I felt my whole world come crashing down. There was someone missing and by the looks of it, that someone wasn't okay.

Not her. Please, not her.

She let out a sob. "It's Lucy. She was attacked. The night cab driver found her. She was laying in the street and she wasn't moving. He called for help right away and they took her to the hospital," Holly explained.

Thank god that I was crouching, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand. George squeezed my shoulder in a comforting way, but I shook it off.

I shouldn't have let her go off on her own. We were warned that someone might try something and I just ignored it. God, I'm so stupid! She should be here next to me, where no harm would ever come to her.

"Is she okay?" I heard George ask. Well, I think that was what he said. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "All I know that it was really bad. She was unconscious when they found her."

I didn't want to hear anymore, however I needed to know the details. I needed to know everything and I needed to kill the sick individuals that would do something like this.

"Where did they find her," I asked as my voice cracked.

Holly took a deep breath. "She was lying on the sidewalk, almost in the gutter. Jake saw the blood and knew it was a person. He had idea it would be her."

I heard George take in a sharp breath. "Blood?"

"How was she lying?" I snapped. I was furious. I was furious at the men who did this and I was furious with myself. I shouldn't have left her alone.

"She was facedown."

"She was beaten?" I forced the words out. I didn't want to imagine the state she was in. It would remind me that I failed her.

"I think so," Holly whispered.

I stood up and pressed my hands upon the table. "Did she regain consciousness at any time?"

"No, she was taken to the hospital. I only know all of this because Jake came by to my place after he came here," she explained. She let out a sob and collapsed into George's arms. He patted her back awkwardly and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm going to make some calls," I announced and walked out into the hallway. I rested my arm on the wall and leaned my forehead on top of it. I let out a sob and punched my fist into the wall.

She was going to be okay. She had to be, right? She was the strong, invincible, Lucy Carlyle. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

I lost my parents and my sister, but I wasn't going to lose her. I would make sure of it.

Once she was with me again, she would be safe once again.

I don't even remember the ride to the hospital, or even how I got to where I was now. I was standing in front of door that was separating me from the only person I wanted to see. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked over to where she was sleeping and slowly sat down on the chair next to the bed. I didn't trust myself to stand. I took a look at her and let out a quiet sob.

Her face was different shades of black and blue and she had multiple cuts around her face. Her lips was cut and she had stitches that closed up the gap on her forehead.

I grabbed her hand in mine and rested my head gently on her chest. I let all of my emotions out and just focused on the sound of her heartbeat.

She was okay. She was hurt, but she was okay. I lifted my head off of her chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm not going anywhere, Luce. I'll always be here," I promised.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping and something pulling on my arm. I laid there for a second as I tried to remember where I was. It all came back to me in a wave of pain. The attack, the pain, the feeling of hopelessness. I let out a quiet sob and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I heard someone whisper. The sound of the voice just made me cry more.

I felt him brush a piece of my hair that was sticking to my face out of the way. "Open your eyes, Luce. Everything is okay now," he whispered softly.

"Lockwood," I cried softly and open my eyes. The first thing I saw was his worried face looking down on me.

"I'm here," he said gently and rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

I tried to sit up, but I was in too much pain to do it on my own. Lockwood helped me into a sitting position and sat down on the bed, facing me.

"You had me scared there, Luce," he admitted. I could see the pain and worry in his eyes and it made me sad. I wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"Just keeping you on your toes," I tried to joke. He gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you," he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it away and pressed my forehead against his.

"It isn't your fault," I replied. "You can't be with me all the time."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and welcomed his closeness. "What do you need? I want to make you feel better," he asked quietly.

"Just hold me," I suggested and I felt him smile.

And that's what he did. He held me until all my fears went away. He held me until

the pain lessened. And he held me until I surrendered into sleep, feeling more safe than ever before.


	30. I'm Sorry I Stabbed You

Hey guys! I can't believe that this is chapter 30! When I first started this story, I didn't think I would make it this far. I want to thank all of you guys, because without every single one of you, this wouldn't have happen! Thank you all a million times! I have so many fun chapters planned for the future and I cant wait for you to see it! I also want to announce that my next full story will be a Lockwood and Co camping story! So, be on the lookout for that! Finally, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

I'm Sorry I Stabbed You

"It's here," George whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I pulled out my rapier from my belt and went into position. I glanced over at Lockwood from across the room and meet his eyes. He winked at me and smiled. Like always, just looking at him gave me the confidence I needed.

True to George's claim, a visitor started to form right at the door and it wasn't a very pleasant sight. She had long stringy hair, dark circles under her eyes, and there was a cut going across her neck. I heard George curse next to me. "I'm getting really sick of seeing ghosts with their throat slit."

"Ditto," I whispered. This was always the worst part of the job. I hated seeing how the visitors had met their end. Lockwood said that I shouldn't sympathize with them, but I couldn't help it. Most of them didn't ask for this.

I looked down at the ghost jar. "What are you sensing?" I asked him.

 _"It's a powerful one. You should've brought Holly and Kipps with you. You won't make it out of this one alive." He replied._

I snorted. "That's what you said last time and everything turned out perfectly fine!"

He rolled his eyes at me. _"I'm being serious this time! I'm pretty sure it's a type two. A very powerful one in matter of fact."_

I opened my mouth to reply when Lockwood opened his mouth. "Careful, guys," Lockwood said calmly. I couldn't wait for the day when he actually looked scared during a case. "It's getting closer to you."

I was about to reply to his comment when my head started to pound. I felt very dizzy and I clutched onto George's arm to steady myself. I was pretty sure I was going to throw up.

 _He hurt me_

The women's voice made me jump. I wasn't expecting the sudden physic outburst.

"You alright, Luce?" George asked, with a sudden edge to his voice. I nodded and tried to ignore the ghost lock I was experiencing.

Lockwood glanced over at us. There was a hint of worry in his voice when he spoke. "What's going on, Lucy?"

"It's nothing. Just the perks of my talent," I answered. I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

The ghost women moved took another step closer.

 _He did this to me!_

"Who did this to you?" I asked. Whoever it was must have been pretty important to her.

Lockwood looked over at me. "What's she saying?" I forgot her couldn't hear her.

"She said that someone hurt her. It was a man. Most likely a husband or boyfriend," I whispered. The pounding in my ear was becoming louder.

Up until this moment, we had everything under control. We were calm, prepared, and ready for anything. However, it only takes one inconvenience to screw it all up.

George, irritated by the dust in the room, let out a huge sneeze. The force of it made him bump into me, making me fall out of the circle. The only thing that was protecting me from the cold maiden.

"Lucy!" Lockwood yelled. I looked up and saw the women reaching for me with her creepy fingers. I quickly slashed her with my rapier and she disappeared.

Lockwood ran out of his circle and helped me up. "You okay?" He asked and looked for any injuries that I could have. I brushed the salt off of my shirt. That was a close one.

I nodded. "I'm good," I confirmed and Lockwood let out a sigh of relief. We turned back to the circle and I cursed under my breath. The visitor was standing right in front of it.

I looked over at George, who was just staring at it. "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" I yelled at him.

That seemed to get him into action. He threw a magnesium flare at it, but missed her by a mile.

She charged towards us and Lockwood pushed me out of the way. The women flew passed me and my heart seemed to stop. I knew what happened the moment she touched me.

My arm started to get colder by the second, but I pushed it away. We had a job to do. I got up and slashed at it with my rapier.

However, at the same time Lockwood also decided to slash at it and missed. He did hit something though. Me.

I cried out in pain as the rapier cut my skin. Lockwood eyes went widen once he realized what he had done.

Thank god for George, because somehow he was able to seal the source. Everything went quiet and I slumped against the cold wall.

Lockwood ran over to me and inspected my arm. It wasn't horrible, but it hurt like hell. He looked at me with a grim expression. "I'm sorry I stabbed you. I love you," he apologized and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek.

I would have smiled if that was the least of my problems. "I think I have bigger things to worry about," I gasped. I was feeling it now and it hurt.

Lockwood raised an eyebrow at me as I lifted my sleeve. Sure enough, my arm was very blue.

Lockwood cursed. "Call an ambulance, George!" He panicked. George didn't ask any questions as he ran out of the room.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Lockwood caught me and gently laid me down on the floor. He rested my head in his lap as I focused on my breathing.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Everything will be fine." I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, me or himself.

I nodded and clutched his hand. "Lockwood I-"

He shushed me and shook his head. His eyes were glassy and his mouth was pressed into a hard, thin line. "Don't say it! You're not dying tonight, or ever for that matter!"

I let out a weak laugh. "I believe you. However, I would've told you that I love you even if I wasn't in this position."

He smiled and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "You're going to be fine," he whispered.

He was right. I was fine in the end. I would always be fine when he was with me. That was the one thing I was sure of in this world. Besides, I was too awesome to die from a ghost touch.

 **Alright, so I decided to let you guys vote on the next chapter. I can either post: 1. Movie Night, 2. Beach Day, or 3. Zoo Trip! It will be up on Friday, so please let me know which prompt you would like to see first!**


	31. Movie Night

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter was posted later than usual, but I got so busy and didn't

have the chance to get it up on time. As always, please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions that you may have! I'm also open to your guys prompt or one shot ideas that you may want to see! Thank you and enjoy!

Movie Night

"Gather round, gather round," George announced in a very dramatic way. The rest of us walked down to the basement and I snorted.

George was standing in front of the television, holding a copy of the movie _Halloween_. On the floor were blankets, pillows, and a lot of food. There were bottles of coke, popcorn, jelly beans, etc. However, the one thing that made me chuckle was George. He had a flashlight shining directly in his face, like it would somehow freak us out.

"This," Kipps said and gestured to George. "Is what nightmares are made of."

George glared at him and moved the flashlight so it was shining on the redhead. "Did you say something? I couldn't hear it over all of the freckles on your face. Also, I didn't really ask for your opinion!"

Lockwood stepped out from behind me and sat down on one of the pillows. "Show us what you got George!"

Holly ran over and sat down next to him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I shouldn't. Holly and I had put aside our differences months ago. Besides, Lockwood didn't like her like that. At least I think he didn't.

I was about to sit down a little bit away from them, when Lockwood called my name. "Sit over here, Luce!" He grinned and pointed at the empty space next to him.

As I walked over to the spot, I saw Kipps and George exchange a glance. They were smirking and I saw them bump fists.

"What are you two fools smiling at?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. There was nothing going on between the two of us. We were just friends.

"I just imagined George tripping down the stairs. I really enjoyed the thought!" Kipps lied and sat down. He stretched his feet out in front of him and put his hands behind his head.

George put the movie in and sat down between Kipps and Holly. "Oh yeah, same!" He said, contributing to the lie.

Holly smirked at him. "You were picturing yourself falling?"

George paused for a second. "No, I pictured Kipps falling! In a matter of fact, I-"

Lockwood interrupted them. "The movie is on! Please be quiet!" That shut everyone up real fast. No one wanted to question the boss on this one.

After a few minutes, I started to get bored. It wasn't that it was a bad movie or anything, the characters were just so clueless! They did everything the way they shouldn't! If I was in their position, I would've already gotten rid of the killer!

I reached into the bowl of popcorn at the same time Lockwood did. Our fingers brushed as our hands meet. My breath caught in my throat and I was frozen. Lockwood linked his pinky with mine before he pulled his hand out of the bowl. I felt myself flush and my face felt really hot. I looked up at Lockwood to see him smiling to himself, eyes focused on the screen.

I positioned myself so my back was leaning against the couch and my legs were spread out in front of me. After a few minutes, Lockwood did the same. He looked over and smiled at me. "Good idea, Luce!" He whispered. "My back was killing me!"

I smiled at him and tried to focus on the movie. Despite my efforts, the only thing I was focused on was the guy sitting next to me. I was suddenly aware of his every movement and his every breath. I shook my head. I needed a distraction.

I looked over at the rest over my team. George was engrossed in the movie, Kipps was color coordinating his jelly beans, and Holly was painting her nails, looking up at the movie every other minute.

Ten minutes later, we were all intently watching the film. At the jumpscare, we all reacted differently. Holly shrieked, Lockwood jumped, Kipps screamed like a little girl, and George threw the popcorn bowl out of his hands. However, the bowl smacked Lockwood in the forehead and the popcorn spilled all over me.

"Good going, George!" Kipps chuckled. Holly was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. I started to pull the popcorn out of my hair. Once they were all out, I leaned back against the couch.

Lockwood reached over and grabbed a stray piece of popcorn that I missed. His hand lingered for a moment. He dropped it slowly and then smiled at me, "You missed one."

I let out a breathy laugh and turned back to the tv. I probably looked like an idiot.

As the movie went on, things started to get strange. Lockwood yawned and then put his arm around my shoulder. I wondered which film he learned that move from. I hesitated for a moment and then rested my head against his shoulder. He laced his fingers through mine and stroked his thumb up and down the outside of my hand. A couple of minutes later, I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up a while later, the movie was finished. The television screen was back at the menu and the Halloween theme was playing.

The rest of Lockwood and Co were sound asleep. George was curled up in a ball on the floor, Kipps was laying on the couch, Holly was snoring slightly, and Lockwood was laying with his head against the couch, his body angled towards me.

I looked down and noticed that our hands were still entwined. I smiled and looked up at the boy who was holding my hand. I reached up and lightly pushed his bangs out of his face. He smiled and opened his eyes. I shot back out of embarrassment and sat up straight.

He looked at me and smiled sleepily. "Good morning!"

I looked at the clock. "It's 3:05 am," I stated. "It's not morning yet."

He pulled me back to him, so that my back was against his chest and his chin was resting on top of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. Not that I was complaining or anything.

He smirked. "Getting comfortable. Good night, love," he whispered and closed his eyes. I smiled and pulled the blanket over the both of us. I snuggled into his arms, with a huge smile on my face as we fell asleep. I could get used to this.


	32. New Beginnings

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for that posting in quite some time! Things got super busy, I had so much school work, but I mostly just needed a little break. I went through a big writing slump and I just didn't have the motivation to write. So, I just needed to take a break and wait for it to come back. I can't promise when I'll be updating again, but I can say that it won't be an as long wait as the last time. Once again, I am sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! **It takes place right after the ending of The Empty Grave!** As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

New Beginnings

I smiled down at the sapphire necklace and let out a little squeal. Lockwood thought he was so smooth. God knows why he didn't just hand it to me. I put the necklace on and ran out of my room with the biggest smile planted on my face. This was really happening. The moment I've been waiting for, for who knows how long at this point.

Sure enough, Lockwood was waiting for me out in the hall. He grinned at me and held out his hand. I joined our hands and let him lead us down the stairs.

Life felt pretty much perfect right now. We defeated Marissa, found a solution to the problem and thankfully, we were all still alive. Well, all of us but the Skull. But, I had faith that he would be making his reappearance soon.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, curious about what he had planned. I looked down at our entwined hands. What did this mean exactly? Were we just friends or are we more than that?

"Nowhere in particular," he answered as he squeezed my hand. "Just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air and clear our heads for a while."

I nodded in response. Usually I couldn't shut up, but I had a hard time coming up with words at the moment. I could tell Lockwood was too.

We walked out of Portland Row and continued our way down the street. The night was perfect. The temperature was great and so was the company I had.

After awhile of comfortable silence, I cleared my throat. Lockwood raised an eyebrow and looked at me, as if he was trying to read my thoughts. "Are you mad at me?" I asked finally.

Lockwood gave me a confused look. "Why would I be mad at you? You pretty much saved the world today."

I stood so that I was facing him. I took my hand away from his and tucked them in my pocket. "Because I went up there alone. Because I didn't wait for any of you." I saw Lockwood trying to understand what I was saying out of the corner of my eyes. I knew the moment he realized what I was talking about, because his face took on a whole new expression.

After a moment, Lockwood took my hand and led me over to a bench. I sat down next to him and stared straight ahead. What if he was mad at me?

"Luce," he whispered. He tilted my chin gently to the side so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Lucy. I wasn't exactly thrilled when I noticed that you did what you did. But, I understand your intentions. I also wished that you would stop throwing yourself into dangerous circumstances, but I know that would never happen," he explained.

I laughed weakly. "You're one to talk! You're the one that's always diving head first into risky situations," I joked.

He laughed as well. "Maybe we both need an intervention or something," he replied.

I looked up at the sky. "Pretty soon we wouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff. We can finally have a normal life. And a normal sleep schedule."

He chucked. "I can't wait for that. However, I am going to miss walking into danger with you by my side."

I looked down and noticed that we were still holding hands. The next thing I knew, I was grabbing his face and crashing my lips into his. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked away from me.

I felt a sudden twist of regret in my stomach. He didn't like me like that. God, I was an idiot! How would I even look at him again! I always messed everything up.

"Lucy," Lockwood said softly. I waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I thought this was what you wanted," I whispered, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

He sighed and looked at me. "I do, it's just, I'm scared, Lucy. Everyone I loved or cared about, has somehow ended up hurt in one way or the other. I don't want that for you. If anything would happen to you, I would die," he admitted. I understood what he was saying, but I didn't agree with any of it. It wasn't his fault that his parents and Jessica died. I didn't want him to believe that.

I took his hand. "Lockwood, I've been with you for about two years, and I'm perfectly fine. You can't not love someone because you're scared. If we don't have love, than what else is there?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"You mean so much to me, Lucy. I don't want to rush this. I don't want to mess anything up," he confessed. He ran this fingers through my hair and sighed.

I once again, grabbed his face with mine and grinned. "Then kiss me before I lose interest, you idiot," I joked. I was silenced by his lips crashing into mine. He put his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and grinned at me. "You drive me crazy, Lucy Carlyle," he admitted.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Anthony Lockwood," I whispered and then we were kissing again.

After we pulled away and started walking again, hand in hand, Lockwood smiled and glanced at me. "Hey, Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I wouldn't mind if you called me Anthony again," he replied.

"Not Big A?" I joked. He groaned and kept on walking.

This night really was perfect and I couldn't wait for what was to come. I had a feeling it was going to be so worth it, as long as I had him with me.


	33. Need You Now

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not posting in so long! I feel terrible! I've just been super busy and I been dealing with a lot of stuff and didn't have time to post! I just want to let you all know that I don't plan on ending this story anytime, but I won't be posting that much between now and the end of May. I just need to focus on the last month school and probably won't have that much time to write. I will try to post at least one more time before summer. Once summer comes, there will be a lot more chapter and a new story that I'm super excited about.

Anyway, this is my first song fic, so I hoped it turned out okay. The song is **Need You Now by Lady Antebellum!** I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy this shortish chapter!

Need You Now

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Picture perfect memories_

 _Scattered all around the floor_

It's been six months since I resigned from Lockwood and Co. Six months since the last time I smiled. Six months since I last heard George's insane theories, the sound of Holly vacuuming, and the sound of Lockwood's laugh.

Now, I'm sitting on my floor, looking at the front page of a magazine with all of my friends staring back at me. It's weird not seeing me with them. I always hated seeing photographs of me, now I wish I was standing there with them.

 _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_

I've thought about calling them up a few times. Maybe just to hear their voice or talk to them again. Especially someone in particular. Each time I tried, I stopped. It would just be too painful.

It would very painful to hear Anthony Lockwood, my former boss and best friend, and not be able to see him.

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

I can't help but wonder if he still thinks about me. Surely, he would, right? I mean, we did spend everyday together for a very long time.

I don't think it's just my mind that misses him. My heart does too. I've always heard the saying, "You don't realize what you have until it's gone," but I guess I never really understood it. I didn't miss my family when I moved to London. But right now, I know exactly what it means.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

I need Lockwood. I guess I never realized how much I did. Yeah, there were times where he got on my nerves. There were times when all I wanted to do was kick some sense into him when he did something very reckless. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss his recklessness. I need him more than anything.

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Once again, I was staring at the phone. He was just one phone call away. I could just dial a few numbers and have his voice back in my ear again. It wouldn't be the same, but it couldn't hurt.

But I didn't call. For once I'll admit that I was too scared.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

He was always there when I needed him most, so where was he now? Why didn't he just come through the door and make me feel alive again?

I just had to accept the fact that he wasn't. I couldn't blame him. I was the one that choose to leave. I was the one who left without saying goodbye. He probably hated me.

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

 _For me it happens all the time_

I loved him. The realization hit me all at once. I would never be able to tell him now. I would never find out if he felt the same way.

I couldn't help it as a few tears fell down my cheek. There was nothing more painful than a broken heart.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

I looked back down at the photograph and locked eyes with the boy I was in love with. I put my thumb on him and traced the curve of his face. If only it felt the same as doing it in real life.

I just wanted to be by him again. I would give anything.

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _Whoa oh whoa_

I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me one more time. I wanted him to smile at me again, squeeze my shoulder when I was nervous, and have him

just have my back again.

I just wanted him again.

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

But I probably will never have that chance again. I wouldn't be able to tell him how I felt.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

I was about to start crying again, when someone knocked on my door. I wiped away the rest of my tears and stood up. It was time to act strong again. I've been doing to for six months now. I was a professional at this point. I reached for the handle and opened the door. My heart stopped.

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 _I just need you now_

 _Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh_

It was Lockwood standing there.


	34. I’m Going To Be What?

Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have finals next week, but after that except so many more chapters! And a Lockwood and Co camping story that should go up around end of June! I have so many ideas for future chapters and please feel free to leave any requests. I want to post what you guys want to see! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute future chapter and please feel free to leave and suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

I'm Going To Be What?

"So? What does it say?" Holly yelled from outside my bathroom door. I could tell she was getting impatient. Well, I was too.

"The same thing it said two seconds ago!" I replied through the door. I know these things take time, but time seemed to be going so slow at the moment.

Holly sighed. "Well, these things take about three minutes anyway. It's only been like two minutes."

She was right. I could wait another minute. Besides, if what I thought was true, I would have a much longer wait ahead of me.

I waited another minutes and they turned the small object over in my hands.

 _Two lines._

 _Two freaking lines._

"Holly!" I screeched. I almost fell backwards at the force of her bursting into the room at full speed. She took the stick out of my hands and started squealing.

"You're pregnant!" She laughed and drew me in for a huge hug. I smiled and hugged her back. I knew it!

I've been feeling nauseous and tired the last couple of days. And I've had a ton of cravings. I just couldn't believe I was going to be a mom!

I broke away from the hug and touched my belly. There was a baby in there and I was so happy. "I have to tell Lockwood!" I announced.

I couldn't wait to see his reaction! We've been trying for about two years now and nothing seemed to worked. And now, we had our little miracle.

I couldn't believe it. I had a baby in me! This was the moment I've been waiting for and I couldn't wait until I could hold this baby in my arms.

Was it going to be a mini Lucy? Was it going to be a mini Lockwood? I couldn't wait to find out! Although, Lockwood and I didn't really care what we had. We just wanted a healthy baby.

Holly nodded. "I agree. The father of the baby should know right away. However, I think you should think of a clever way to tell him!"

"You're completely right! So, what do you have in mind?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head at me in disapproval. "Nope! You're going to think of a clever way to tell him he's going to be a father. It's your baby after all!"

She was right. But, I had zero ideas and I knew I couldn't keep it a secret for long. I had to think of something good. And fast.

~Later That Night~

For the past few months, the gang and I have made it a traditional to do game night every Monday night and I was going to take that to my advantage. Like I said, we do it every Monday, so Lockwood wouldn't have any reason to be suspicious.

Tonight, it was my turn to pick the game and we were playing hangman.

"Seriously, Lucy!" George complained. "This game is so boring!"

"Says the person who picked chess last week," Kipps snorted. Lockwood and Holly nodded in agreement.

I crossed my arms. "Everyone just shut up and play the game. However, I only want Lockwood to play this round!"

Lockwood smiled and winked at me. "Bring it, babe!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile at my dork of a husband.

"Alright go!" I announced.

Lockwood looked at the board. There were six words, so he had a lot of letters to guess.

"Um, B" Lockwood decided. I put one B on the board.

He guessed a few more letters and ended up getting two of the words. Be and To.

"Cmon Lucy! This one is hard!" Lockwood complained.

I smiled. "Just keep on guessing!"

After a few more guesses. He had all but one word. You're going to be a . 

"Failure?" Kipps suggested. Everyone laughed as Lockwood threw a donut at Kipps's forehead.

Lockwood ended up getting hangman, which kind of made me disappointed.

"Lucy! Tell me what the word is! I'm dying over here!"

I turned towards the board to hide my nervous smile. I wrote the final word that would change everything and waited until I heard his reaction.

You're going to be a father.

After I didn't hear a reaction, I turned around and looked at him. He was in shock. He kept staring at the board as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm going to be what?" He asked with a smile.

Holly smacked him on the arm jokingly. "Your wife is pregnant! Get up and hug her!"

Everyone else laughed as Lockwood ran up and gave me a huge kiss. Once he was done with that, he took me into a huge hug and practically lifted me off the floor.

I laughed through my tears and hugged him tighter. After a moment, he slowly put me down and kneeled down so that he was level with my stomach. He touched it carefully and smiled. "We have a baby in there," he whispered. "I'm so happy!"

I laughed and pulled him back up. I wiped away his tears and look him in the eyes. "I love you, Anthony," I confessed.

He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "I love you too," he whispered and then touched my stomach again. "And you too," he said to our little baby.

I couldn't wait to be a family.


	35. Three Instead of Two

Hey guys! I think this is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written, so I really hope you enjoy this one! It's another future fanfic that's kind of part two of the last chapter! Anyway, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Three Instead of Two

"Lucy! Please be careful. No wait! Let me carry it!" my husband pleaded as we walked up the stairs of 35 Portland Row with the groceries.

To say that Lockwood was being a little overprotective was an overstatement. I mean, I was just carrying a package of apples.

This has been our new normal the past couple of weeks. Ever since I reached seven months he has been relentless about making sure I was safe and protected. Don't get me wrong, I loved him for it, but he was taking it a little too far.

Once we got inside our house, I turned to him and sighed, "I thought we talked about this, Anthony. I understand that you're worried about the baby, but everything is perfectly fine."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Well, not too close. The baby bump stopped me from getting pretty far. I reached over and rested my hands on him, one on each shoulder. He kissed me on the forehead and we stayed in each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just, I can't stop thinking about something happening to this little baby. I don't think I could handle it," he whispered vulnerability.

I understood his fear. After losing his parents and sister, he couldn't bare to lose his child. But, nothing was going to happened to this baby.

I sighed and turned his head so that we were making eye contact. "Listen to me," I said gently. "In only four short weeks, we will have this baby safe in our arms and away from any harm, okay?"

He nodded softly. "You're right," he replied as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry I've been a little crazy the past couple of weeks. Crazier than usual I might add," he chuckled.

I grinned at him and pulled away. "Well, these groceries aren't going to get put away by themselves." Anthony started to say something, but I interrupted him before he could. "Don't worry! I'm just going to get dinner ready. I'll let you do all the heavy lifting," I smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving my husband and our food in the hallway.

I reached up to take out the pots and pans, when I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. It was the good kind of pain though.

I smiled and looked down at my humongous belly. I rested my palm around the area the baby last kicked and waited for the baby to kick again. It was my favorite feeling. Knowing that the baby was healthy and growing right.

We hadn't found out the gender yet, but we were both convinced that it was a girl. We would be happy with whatever, but I couldn't see the baby being anything but a girl.

My husband entered the kitchen and placed his hand next to mine on the baby bump. He smiled as the baby kicked again. "I'll never get tired of feeling that," he confessed.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Just wait until this child is out of my belly and is kicking you instead," I joked and went over to get our dinner out of the grocery bag.

Right as I bent over, I knew something was off. If I wasn't pregnant, I would've thought I peed myself. However, I was with child, and I knew what that meant. My water just broke and the baby was coming.

"Anthony!" I gasped. This couldn't be right. I still had one month left.

My oblivious husband was looking through the pantry and clearly had no idea what was going on. "Yeah, babe?" He asked.

I couldn't believe it. "Really?" I shrieked. "After weeks of being on edge, you really can't tell that my water just broke!"

He dropped the bag of peas and ran over to me. "Now?" He asked, clearly panicked and unsure of what to do.

"No," I said sarcastically. "The baby was just kidding. Yes now!" I screamed.

I'm not even going to get into the details of how we got to the hospital. All I'll mention is that there was a lot of screaming from both of us. I was screaming because of the pain and Lockwood was screaming because of traffic. It was not a pretty sight.

Now, here we were, sitting in a hospital room waiting for our child to make their grand entrance.

Anthony was holding my hand as I breathed through the contractions. "You're doing great, sweetheart," he smiled.

"Please shut up!" I said as I squeezed his hand harder than before. The current contraction was very strong. And I didn't wait to admit to him that I was totally terrified.

I was scared of giving birth and I was scared of what came after. It was all so new to me.

"Hey," Anthony said as he pushed my hair back from my sweaty forehead. "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly seeing through my facade.

I turned my head so that I was facing his and let out a cry. "What if I'm not a good mom?" I asked. "What if I can't connect with this baby?" I let out another sob. "What if I turn out to be just like my mom?"

"Lucy," Anthony whispered. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You're going to be the best mother ever. You want to know how I know? It's because you spent two months trying to find the safest crib for this baby to sleep in. You researched all the best baby products to use, you spent so much effort decorating the nursery, and most of all, you promised that you would give this baby everything it needs."

He reached over and wiped away a tear from my cheek. "We made this baby together," he continued. "You don't think I'm terrified as well? I spent countless nights wondering if I was going to leave this baby fatherless, just like my father did to me. It terrifies me, Lucy. But then I think about all of the amazing things we will get to do with the child. We will get to watch this baby grow up, learn to walk and read. We will watch them make friends, fall in love, and we will be there for all of their biggest accomplishments. We made this world a safe one for our child and we are going spend everyday for the rest of our lives getting to love this child."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy. There are going to be days when we question everything, wonder if we are doing everything possible to make sure our kid has everything they need, but it's all going to be so worth it, baby. You just need to believe it."

Now I was a complete mess. He was the only person who could make me cry like this. He was the only person who knew exactly how to comfort me. I knew now, that everything was going to be okay. It was going to be okay as long as I had my husband and my child with me though every moment.

"I love you," I cried and hugged him tight. This is what love was.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I love you, too. Now let's have this baby."

As soon as he said it, the doctor walked in. He sat down on his seat and smiled at us. "Well, you're ten centimeters, so it's time to start pushing. It's baby time!" He announced.

After ten minutes of pushing, we were getting close. I was pretty sure that Anthony was in just the same amount of pain that I was in. I just hoped that I didn't break his hand.

"You're doing great, sweetheart!" He smiled. "The baby's almost here!"

I took a deep breath and gave one final push. I will never forget the moment I heard my child cry for the first time. It was as if nothing else in the entire world mattered.

I looked over at Anthony, who had tears running down his face. He looked over at me and grinned. I smiled back and him and then waited for the moment I would be able to hold my baby.

The doctor walked over with the baby wrapped up in a swaddle. "It's a boy," he smiled.

I looked over at my husband and waited for his reaction. It was priceless. He was grinning and even more tears came out as he looked at our baby boy.

I still couldn't believe it was a boy. I wasn't disappointed in the slightest, but I was surprised. I thought for sure it was going to be a girl.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had a safe and healthy baby boy. The doctor gave him to me and I held him so that his cheek was resting against my chest, facing both me and my husband.

Anthony reached down and let him wrap his little finger around his. "Hey, little guy," he whispered. "It's your mommy and daddy."

The baby's eyes opened and started right at me. It was the best sight in the world. "Hello, baby" I smiled. "We love you so much, honey."

Anthony bent down and kissed me right on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at me. "And we love you," he said gently.

After a few minutes, the doctor walked over and grinned at us. "The baby looks healthy and perfect. Have you guys picked a name yet?"

I looked and my husband and he smiled and nodded. I glanced back at the doctor and smiled back, "we did. We're going to name him Lucas George," I announced.

I rested my head back against my pillow as Antony took Lucas from my arms and held his son for the first time.

For the first time in my life, I felt perfectly happy as I stared at my family. Life was going to be so good and I couldn't wait for what was to come.


	36. Bet

Hey guys! So, I wasn't planning on posting this today, but I was feeling generous and decided to post it anyway. I also want to mention that I'm postponing the Lockwood and Co camping story until later this year because I started writing a different story that I'm way more excited about! Also, tomorrow is my last day of school so that means more time to write and more chapters!!! As always, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have!! Thank you and enjoy!

Bet

 **Lucy's POV**

"Alright guys," Holly announced in order to get us all focused. "Remember, we are only here to buy dog treats for the case tonight. It shouldn't take us too long, so no messing around. We're on a time limit!"

Kipps, George, Holly, and I were all at the pet store to take care of one simple task. Our client has been claiming that her dog is being antagonized by a ghost and that we are the only ones that are able to help. Lockwood ordered us to buy dog treats for distracting the dog, while he went and prepared things for later.

"Relax, Hol," I assured her. "Nothing is going to happen. And we have two hours to get to where we need to be. We got this!"

Kipps and George nodded and agreement and split off in their own direction. That just left me and Holly to explore the other side of the store.

"So," I said once we entered the dog food aisle. "What kind of treats are the best to get?"

She took a moment to examine her options and sighed. "Well, if Lockwood would've let us keep Bean, then we would know!"

If anyone didn't know who Bean was, he was the dog that George decided to bring home a while ago. Let's just say that it didn't not end pretty and we were banned by Lockwood from getting anymore pets.

We decided to go for the least expensive kind after many minutes of deep inspection. Besides, dogs didn't care what their treat tasted like. They just wanted it.

We looked around the store for Kipps and George and found them in the fish section. They appeared to be arguing about something. "What's going on now?" I groaned as I joined them.

Kipps crossed his arms and pointed at the fish tank. "Cubbins over here is too chicken to steal a fish!"

George scoffed at him in response. "Am not! I just don't think it's a good idea because we would have nowhere to put it!"

"There's a lake right down the road," Kipps offered, offending Holly in the process. She gave a whole long rant on how a fish couldn't survive in that environment and that we were giving the poor fish a death wish.

I was more worried about something else. "You guys do know that stealing a fish is illegal, right?" I asked them.

Kipps smiled. "An even better reason why George should take it. And it's only illegal if we get caught!" He offered.

Holly shook her head in disapproval. "That's so not how it works," she replied.

I had to agree with her for once. However, you can't always stop things like this. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen.

Kipps smiled a devilish grin. "George is too scared to do it. He doesn't have it in him," he taunted.

That comment was George's tipping point. "Bet," he snapped and reached in to take the fish.

"Stop!" I cried. They all turned to look at me, waiting for what I had to say. "Just let me get it on video. It wouldn't be worth it if we didn't at least document it."

Kipps gave a cheer and Holly groaned besides me. "We are so getting in trouble," she sighed. She was probably right.

I took out the video camera that we were going to use for the case and started recording. George took a deep breath and than plunged his arm into the tank. He grabbed a fish and then pulled it out, just as the manager walked past.

What happened next, I will never forget. I would've loved to see it from somebody else's perspective. Four idiotic agents, running towards the exit, with multiple workers hot on their tail. We didn't make it very far.

One of the workers had beaten us to the exit and locked the doors. We were so busted.

We had to stand there as they called the cops and we had to wait even longer for them to come and arrest us.

Holly was freaking out, Kipps was cracking up, George was cleaning off his glasses, and I was just watching as the cops came into the store with four handcuffs in their hands. A little extreme if you ask me.

"This is all your fault, Cubbins," Kipps muttered as we were marched out of the store and into the police car.

 **Lockwood's POV**

I was waiting for my team to arrive when Inspector Barnes walked towards me. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw this face. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, trying not to panic. I should've gone with them.

He wiped sweat away from his forehead and let out a long sigh. "The rest of your little gang was arrested this evening," he confessed.

"For Christ sakes! What did they do?" I asked. This was unbelievable and so unprofessional. Getting arrested before a very important case. Well, I guess it wasn't that important.

"Apparently, they tried to steal a fish. They are being held at the local prison and you should probably go and bail them out," he replied and turned and walked away.

They were arrested for trying to steal a goldfish. A freakin fish! To be honest, I wasn't that surprised. A little disappointed that they choose a goldfish to steal. There were probably so many better things in that store.

I called a cab and hopped in the car to go and bail out my friends. Hopefully it wouldn't take long.

I got to the county jail and walked in, ready to save my team once again. I walked into the holding room and saw all four of them sitting there playing I spy.

"I spy something gray," George muttered. There wasn't a lot to go off of. There was only a bench in the room.

Holly noticed me and smiled. "Lockwood's scarf is gray!"

They are turned to look and me and they all put on their best smiles, trying to look all innocent.

"Really guys. A fish?" I groaned. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. This was very immature and unprofessional. I hope you guys all learned your lesson from sitting here."

Lucy nodded. "We did. We'll never try and steal a fish again. You have our word," she promised.

The guard came and let them out. Holly came over and gave me a huge hug. "Thanks Lockwood. I really hate being in prison."

Kipps patted me on the arm as we walked out of the building. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you let us keep Bean," he stated.

I groaned. "Are we seriously still going on about Bean! That was ages ago!"

Lucy laughed and walked over to me. "I know we got arrested and everything, but it was actually kind of funny."

She was the only one who could make these types of situations better. I looked over at her and grinned. "Did you at least get it on video?" I asked.

"You bet I did!"

 **I also wanted to say that I posted Lockwood and Co as Vines on my instagram, which is @35portlandrow and my tumblr @erinmaryan4 So if you want, go check them out!!**


	37. Jessie’s Girl

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter was so delayed! I'm hoping that I'll be able to post once a week now that it is summer time! I also just want to say that please feel free to leave any prompts that you would like to see. I really want to write content that you want to read, so please let me know if there is anything in particular that you want to see. As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Jessie's Girl

 **Lockwood's POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning my rapier when I was interrupted by somebody walking into the room. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Standing in front of me was Lucy. And she looked gorgeous. She had on a dark red dress that went down to her knees, her hair was slightly curled, and she was wearing a little bit of makeup.

"Hey, Lockwood," she smiled. "I just came in here to grab my purse before I left." She then walked over to her desk to grab everything she needed, while I kept watching her like an idiot.

I was tapped on the shoulder by Holly, who also decided to join us. "You might want to close your mouth. You're catching flies," she joked and sat down on the sofa next to me.

I put down my rapier and turned towards her. "What's going on?" I whispered. Clearly, no one informed me about anything that was happening tonight.

"Lucy has date," she whispered back to me with a smile. "She met him at the store the other night and they had an instant connection."

I tried to ignore the jealousy that was building up inside of me, but it was no use. I liked Lucy a lot. I've always had. I just wish I was as brave as this random guy who thought it was okay to ask out my girl.

I was about to reply to her when the doorbell rang from upstairs. "That's probably Jessie," Lucy announced. "I should get going. I'll be back before our case tonight."

Lucy went up the stairs, with Holly and I close behind. I was eager to see who this Jessie guy was.

She opened the door and smiled once she saw Jessie. "Hey," she grinned.

He smiled back at her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. I heard Holly squeal next to me.

Remembering we were there, Lucy stepped aside and introduced us. "Jessie, these are my friends. That's Holly and that's-,"

"I'm Lockwood," I interrupted and firmly shook his hand. I made sure to do it harder than usually to try and scare him off. "Listen, the girl you are taking out tonight is very important to me and if anything happens to her, I will personally end you," I stated.

Jessie smiled back at me as if he wasn't intimidated at all. "Got it. I will bring her back in the same condition she left the house in. Now we really should be going, Lucy."

"Right, of course," Lucy replied, glaring at me as if I did something wrong. "I'll see you guys later," she stated and followed her date out of the house."

Once the door was closed, I turned to Holly and frowned, "I have a bad feeling about him," I stated. I wasn't lying. I just felt like he was using Lucy in some way.

Holly snorted. "Why? Cause he isn't you?" She smiled. "I know the way you feel about her and even though I don't mind Jessie, I'm still team Lockwood."

She was right. I was very jealous. I should be taking Lucy out, not him. I should be the one that Lucy dressed up for. Not some guy she just meet at the freaking store. And Holly was right about me being the right choice for her. I just had to get Lucy to see that.

All of a sudden, I knew what I had to do. I smiled at Holly. "I have the perfect plan".

Two hours later, Holly and I were sitting on the other side of the restaurant where Lucy and Jessie were currently on their date. I sneaked a peek at their table and saw that they were sitting very close to each other and laughing at something Jessie just said.

"This isn't good," I whispered to Holly. "He's totally winning her over!"

Holly squeezed my arm reassuringly. "Relax, Lockwood. Everything is going to work out."

I tried by best to believe her. It just felt so wrong to see Lucy with another guy. It should be my joke that she's laughing at.

Holly continued, "Besides, what does he have that you don't?"

"Lucy," I said sadly. Holly looked at me with a sad smile.

"I should've told her how I felt ages ago. If I did, we wouldn't be in this situation," I confessed.

Holly took a moment to think about what I said. "Lockwood, listen. Maybe you should've told her how you felt, but I believe everything happens for a reason. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Lucy feels the same way about you, that you do about her. And by what she told me about Jessie earlier, I think it's probably going to be a one time thing," she confessed.

I glanced over at Lucy. Maybe Holly was right. The more I looked at them, the more I could see that it probably wouldn't work out. Lucy was smiling, yes, but it wasn't like the ones she give me. I just had to hang on to the hope that she would realize that she was making a big mistake by being with him.

Holly smiled at me. "You really like her, don't you?"

Still looking at Lucy, I sighed and nodded. "More than words can say."

Holly was about to say something else, when she suddenly gasped and spilled my glass of water in the process. "Lockwood, look!" She exclaimed and pointed towards the couple.

I turned about and boy, what happened next really made me mad. All I saw was Jessie leaning in to kiss my girl. That was all it took for me to throw down my fork, push my chair back roughly, and march right on over to her table.

Lucy was the one who noticed me first. She leaned away from Jessie and glared at me. "Lockwood! What the hell are you doing here?"

Holly ran over to us and smiled innocently. "Hey, Lucy! Fancy seeing you here!"

Jessie threw his hands down on the table and stood up. "Dude!" He yelled at me, causing the whole restaurant to stare at us. "What is your problem!?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "My problem is you thinking it is okay to date her, let alone kiss her!"

"It's date!" Jessie yelled. "Only a stupid date that my friends dared me to go on. I could care less about this stupid date and this stupid gir-!"

That did it. "Don't finish that sentence!" I threatened and then proceeded to punch him right in the face. He fell over and collapsed onto the table.

He got up and was about to fight back when a security guard broke us up. "All four of you get out of this restaurant before I arrest all of you!"

Once we were out of the restaurant, Jessie went his separate way, leaving just Holly, Lucy, and me.

"I'm so embarrassed," Lucy whispered to Holly.

Holly gave her a little hug. "Jessie was an idiot. Trust me, there's so many better guys out there."

Lucy nodded and turned so her eyes met mine. Once she saw me, I knew she was pissed and so did Holly.

"I'm just going to go over there," Holly whispered and walked across the street, clearly giving us some alone time.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lucy yelled, her face very red. I could see tears building up in her beautiful eyes.

I took a deep breath. "That guy was a jerk! I had to do something!"

Lucy shook her head. "You shouldn't have been here at all! I'm not your responsibly, Lockwood! She cried with a shaky voice.

Is that what she thought? That I was here because I saw her as some type of obligation? That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And that's saying a lot since I'm living with George.

"Of course you're not my responsibly!" I cried back. "But you're important to me and I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just don't understand why you couldn't just let me go on a date with him! Why did you have to ruin everything?"

"Because he doesn't love you like I do! Because, he was only here because his friends dared him to do it! You deserve more than that, Luce! So much more." I admitted. I sighed and kicked the trash can next to me, letting all my anger about Jessie out.

She stared back in shock. "You love me?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and stepped closer to her. "I've loved you since the moment you walked into my house all those months ago," I whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

All of a sudden, I got the courage to do what I knew was the only thing to do at the moment; I kissed her. She didn't kiss back at first, making me a little nervous. I pulled away and looked at her. After a moment, she reached up and pulled me back in for another kiss. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. We were both smiling as we kissed and I knew then that I made the right choice.

After a few more seconds, we pulled away, both breathing heavily. "I love you, too," she whispered.

I grinned at her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," I confessed, my arms still around her waist.

She smiled back at me. "Well you can do that whenever you want."

"Whenever?" I asked, with a big smile still plastered on my face.

"Whenever," she confirmed as I pulled her back in for another kiss.


	38. Thank You!

Thank You!

When I first started this story, I will admit, I was kind of terrified of putting my one shots out into the world. I was scared it wasn't good enough, and I was especially scared that people weren't going to like it. However, I can say that this experience has been amazing. The response I got from this story was more than I ever expected and I had so much fun writing each and every chapter. Over the past couple of weeks, I haven't had the motivation to write anymore one shots and I thought it was because I was in a writing slump. After thinking about it more, I realized that wasn't the case. I realized that it wasn't a writing slump that was in my way, it was the realization that I was content and felt closure with this story. That being said, I am no longer going to be posting on this story. I'm very sorry for those who want me to keep posting and look forward to each update, but I don't want to be putting out work that I'm not passionate about anymore. I hope you can all understand. I will most likely be posting other stories, but this one just feels done for me. I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed. You're the reason I felt excited about this story and why I kept on posting. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. Once again, thank you!


End file.
